Dani's Castle Season 3
by Tasha2853
Summary: This is my version of Season 3 because it hasn't come out yet
1. Chapter 1-Back At Bogmoor

**Dani's Castle Season 3**

**Back At Bogmoor**

**On the last episode of season 2 Rich and Jimmy nearly took at job a Swagger FM and sold the castle but once Lindsay Russell from Blue Peter came and changed their minds, Rich and Kate admitted their feeling for one another, after Dani said that she isn't returning and that she is giving her share of the castle away to Kate. Gabe decided to cross over and Esme went after him promising Rich that they would return.**

**~In The Library~**

**Rich and Jimmy are sitting on the beanbags thinking of new business ideas and Kate enters.**

"**Hey guys" she says whilst waving**

"**Sup" said Jimmy whilst still looking at Rich's phone**

"**Hey" said Rich but he was looking up at her**

"**So I have a surprise! Come on in.." Kate said whilst the boys saw the happy expression on her face, a second later a small boy walked in wearing a magicians cape and hat holding a wand.**

"**LEO!" Jimmy shouted so loud it could bring the dead back which in this case that's what they wanted, Jimmy jumped up and ran to Leo giving him a massive bro hug**

"**Can't breathe" Leo said with lack of breathe**

"**Oops" Jimmy said suddenly letting him go**

"**Hey Leo" Rich said smiling**

"**Hey Rich" Leo replied**

"**How's magic school?" Jimmy wondered**

"**Amazing, I'm only back for 1 week, do you want a magic show?" Leo replied**

"**Sure" Kate replied**

"**Get Esme and Gabe" Leo said not knowing about them leaving, everyone tried to change the subject.**

"**Errmm Leo, Gabe crossed over to the other side and Esme went after him but they haven't returned" Kate told him with great sadness**

"**Oh, ok then a magic show for three then…" Leo said in despair**

"**Four…DYLAN!" Rich shouted**

**Dylan came running into the library **

"**Yeh Rich?" Dylan asked**

**Rich stood up and put one arm on Dylan's shoulder and the other on Leo's shoulder**

"**Leo this is my little brov Dylan, Dylan this is Kate's little brov Leo he's been at magic school for a year and he's about to put a show on for us wanna watch?" Rich asked**

"**Sure" Dylan said**

"**I'll get Dani" Kate said as she tapped a few buttons on her tablet and suddenly Dani's face appeared "Hey Dani guess who's here?" Kate said, suddenly Leo popped his face just into camera view just enough for Dani to make out who it was**

"**Leo" She said in surprise**

"**Hey Dani I'm just about to put on a magic show wanna watch?" He explained**

"**Sure just don't burn down the castle" She said in laughter **

**~15 minutes later~**

**When everything was set up and ready Jimmy and Dylan sat on the right side whilst Rich and Kate sat on the other side close together with Rich's arm around Kate**

"**As I wave my wand I shall pull a rabbit out of my hat" Leo said**

**Leo reached into his hat and pulled out a rabbit, everyone clapped**

"**Thank you I'm here all week" Leo said**

**Everyone laughed, Kate stood up**

"**Leo you ok here, I have to go muck out Prince William" Kate said**

"**Sure" Leo replied**

**Kate exits Leo grabs the bean bag that Kate was sat on and puts it in front of them "So what have I missed?"**

"**Well we set up a radio station" Said Rich**

"**We put on a fair here and Kate won the prize for the biggest vegetable" Jimmy laughed**

"**We had a terrible country singer on Bogmoor FM" Rich said**

"**We turned the castle into a wedding reception" Dylan said**

"**The girls and boys had a competition" Jimmy scowled**

"**We were on a TV show" Dylan said**

"**Dani sent a director to the castle to see if they wanted to use the castle for a movie" Rich sighed**

"**We had a talent contest" Dylan said**

"**Became a restaurant" Jimmy said**

"**Dylan got his first crush" Rich laughed**

"**Rich nearly sold the castle" Jimmy said**

"**Me and Rich nearly took a job at Swagger FM" Jimmy smiled**

"**Wow I missed so much" Leo said**

"**Guess what else your sister got a boyfriend" Jimmy laughed**

"**On what planet" Leo shouted**

"**This one" Jimmy explained**

"**Who?" Leo asked**

**Dylan and Jimmy moved there beanbags back leaving Rich in front hinting that it was him**

"**I should have known, she hates Jimmy" Leo explained and everyone laughed**

"**Heyyyyy!" Jimmy shouted**

"**So what we doing today?" Leo asked**

"**Rich" Jimmy turned his head to him asking him**

"**Let's show you the studio" Rich said**

**Everyone stood up and went to the studio**

**~The Studio~**

"**Welcome to Bogmoor FM" Rich pointed**

"**Wow" Leo said in shock**

"**Swagalicious right" Jimmy laughed**

"**Come over here and sit down" Rich said**

**The three boys went over to the deck and sat down**

**~In the kitchen~**

**The radio plays Bogmoor FM**

**Dylan is sat at the table with a bored look on his face just then Kate enters **

"**Hey Dylan have you seen Leo?" Kate asked**

"**No" Dylan said with a bored voice**

"**What's wrong?" Kate asked**

"**It's just now that Esme's not around Rich and Jimmy are always doing something and I have no one to do stuff with" Dylan sighed**

"**Well I'm sure they'll be back soon" Kate comforted him**

**~On the radio~**

"**Hey Bogmoor now right here in the studio we have our own magic magician Leo so if you have any questions about magic Leo is the guy so call in and we will answer you questions" Rich said**

**~In the kitchen~**

**Kate "I think I found him"**

**Kate exits**

**~In the studio~**

**Kate enters**

"**Leo" Kate said, Kate waves her hands hinting that she needs talk to him, Leo get's up and walks to Kate**

"**Ok that's enough for our magic man for now but he will be back in a bit, anyway here's a new one from Wiley" Rich said**

"**Mum's back and she wants to see you" Kate told him**

"**Ok bye guys" Leo said as he waved and exits, Kate walks to them and sits down with the boys**

"**Guys i was thinking could we put on a goodbye party on here at the castle for Leo because he has to leave tomorrow so could we do it today?" Kate asked politely**

"**Sure" Rich said happily, Kate hugged Rich as she let go she kissed him on the cheek and then exited, once she left Jimmy looked a Rich and smiled cheekily **

"**Shut up" Rich laughed and blushed at the same time**

**~2 hours later~**

**Kate, Jimmy, Dylan and Rich were standing in the ballroom which was full of decorations and a big banner that said 'Goodbye Leo', lights everywhere and food**

"**Ok I'm going to go get changed and tell Leo to come to the castle at 7" Kate explained and then left**

"**We need to get ready to Jimmy" Rich said**

"**Yeh plus you need to impress Kate" Jimmy laughed**

**Rich pushed Jimmy out the way and went to get changed, and Jimmy followed**

"**Awww come on I was only joking" Jimmy laughed**

**~15 till 7~**

**Jimmy and Rich were standing in the ballroom with about half the village waiting for Kate and Leo, suddenly there was a knock on the door**

"**I'll get it" Said Rich "Everyone hide" Rich made his way to the door and opened it he saw Leo stood in the doorway with Kate**

"**Hey" Said Kate but Rich didn't reply because he was speechless by Kate, as she shut the door she lead Leo to the ballroom as Rich followed behind, when they enter the ballroom and everyone pops out from behind furniture and shouts 'SURPRISE!' Leo jumps and realizes this party is for him**

"**How but who?" Leo said, Jimmy pointed and as Leo turned round he realized that he was pointing to Kate "Surprise" Kate said Leo wrapped his arms around Kate giving her a massive hug**

**~Later~**

**Kate was standing over by the drinks table when Rich walked over to her "Hey" he said**

"**Hi" Kate said as she took a sip of her drink**

"**You look beautiful by the way" Rich said as he blushed**

"**Thanks" Kate said as she leaned into Rich kissing him passionately and him back, as they stopped they both blushed **

"**You gonna miss him again after he goes" Rich asked**

"**A bit" Kate said sadly "I'm just glad I saw him again i mean a year is a long time" Kate said just then they heard a massive crowd cheering as Kate and Rich looked they saw a crowd wondering what they were looking at, as Rich held Kate's hand leading her through the crowd when they stopped they saw a dancing machine in the middle realizing it was Jimmy, suddenly he stopped and the crowd clapped**

"**Yeah" Jimmy said**

"**Nice Jimmy" Rich said still holding Kate's hand**

**As the crowd dispersed Kate was searching around**

"**What's wrong?" Rich asked**

"**Where's Leo?" Kate said scared, they all looked around but with Leo nowhere in sight "I'm going to look for him" Kate said as she unlocked her fingers from Rich's and walked off, Rich and Jimmy went after her "Hey wait were coming to" Rich shouted**

**~1 Hour Later~**

**As Kate, Jimmy and Rich met up at the stairs none of them had Leo**

"**I can't find him," Kate said worriedly **

**Suddenly there was a blow of wind and a scream coming from down the corridor suddenly they saw Leo running down with a blue shadow behind him "POLTERGHOST" Leo shouted. As they all ran down the stairs "It must be too noisy with the people in the ballroom" Said Kate**

**~5 minutes later~**

**They all were layer on the floor at the bottom of the stairs, Rich woke up and saw the others "Kate" Said Rich, he ran to Kate and got her up "Thanks" She said as she ran over to Leo and got him up**

"**What no one gonna help me up" Jimmy said**

**~The Next Day~**

**~In The Kitchen~**

**Jimmy and Rich are sat at the table and Kate and Leo enter**

"**Ok guys well I'm of back to magic school" Leo said Jimmy got up and gave him a bro hug "Seeya" Jimmy says Leo exits **

"**Well last night was eventful" Kate said sitting down at the table next to Rich**

"**Yeh anyway guys check this out" Jimmy said as he picks up some pans and pots put them on a table and started banging them like drums with wooden spoons**

"**Jimmy don't you'll" Rich said but before he could say anymore a blue figure appeared "POLTERGHOST"**

**This is my first entry I hope you guys like it I know it's long but it's a full episode my others will be like this too plz feedback because I would really like to know what you think xx**


	2. Chapter 2-Kait's Voice

**Kate's Voice**

**Kait is sat in the studio with her earphones in**

"**I love you like a love song baby and i keep repeat peat peat, No one compares, you stand alone to every record i own, music to my heart that's what you are and i want you to know baby" Kait softly sang as Rich was about to walk into the studio he heard Kate singing and couldn't believe it**

"**Wow!" Rich said as he walked into the studio and sat down next to Kait**

"**Hey" Kait said taking the earphones out**

"**I didn't know you could sing?" Rich surprisingly said, as Kait tried to avoid the question "Why hasn't anyone ever heard you?" Rich asked as Kait looked down**

"**When i was 9 my mum entered me in a talent contest and when i went up on stage i froze and i couldn't sing on stage again" Kait explained as Rich just sat there staring at her "What?" She said curiously **

"**It's just it's a surprise to find out someone you've known for a while can sing" Rich explained "If you can't sing on stage how are people gonna hear your voice?" Rich asked**

"**They won't" Kait said "Do you wanna record a song?" Rich said, "Come on it's the first way to get over stage fright" Rich explained "Ok" Kait said, Rich passionately kissed Kait "You ready" Rich said as Kait nodded and heading towards the recording booth**

**~5 minutes later~**

**Rich was all set up and so was Kait, Jimmy came in and saw Kait in the booth singing "What's Kait doing?" Jimmy asked and pointed to Kait**

"**She's recording you should here her she amazing!" Rich boasted, as Rich gave the headphones to Jimmy, he put them on and her her sweet voice**

**"No one compares, you stand alone to every record i own, music to my heart that's what you are" Kait sang, Jimmy took of the headphones which his face in shock**

"**Wow she's amazing" Jimmy said**

"**I know" Rich said "But she has stage fright and won't sing on stage" Rich explained**

"**Well would she not sing with you on stage because you can sing, she can sing and you know she might feel a bit more comfortable singing with her boyfriend" Jimmy said**

"**Great idea Jimmy can you go start putting a stage up?" Rich asked**

"**Sure" Jimmy replied as Jimmy left he tripped over a wire**

"**I meant that pff" Jimmy said as he got up again ignoring Rich's chuckle of laughter**

**~In The Hall~**

**Jimmy was walking down the hall with a bunch of tools as Dylan came up to him "Hey Jimmy what's all that for?" He asked**

"**A stage" Jimmy replied "Rich asked me to put it up because he's helping Kait get over her stage fright" Jimmy explained "Would you be able to make posters and put them around the village?" Jimmy asked "Sure" Dylan said as he ran off**

**~In The Kitchen~**

"**No,no,no!" Kait said walking into the kitchen next to Rich as he was pulling her**

"**What's wrong?" Jimmy asked**

"**No,no,no i am not singing in front of people not in a million years" Kait explained **

"**Sing with Rich then he can sing, you can sing" He said scoffing his face with a sandwich**

"**You heard me sing when?" Kait said unhappily**

"**When you were in the recording booth" Jimmy said **

**Rich stood in front of Kait and held her hands "Come on, please Kait we can sing together" Rich tried to persuade her**

"**Fine" Kait finally gave in**

"**Go Kait, go Kait, go go go Kait" Jimmy sang whilst dancing, with Kait and Rich staring at him, so it stopped**

"**I'll go set up the stage" Jimmy said whilst pointing and then left**

"**Thanks Rich" Kait said, as she hugged him not wanting to let go**

**~Stage~**

"**Hey Jimmy we ready to go?" Rich asked whilst he was preparing the mic's one for him and one for Kait**

"**Yep and Dylan put up 100 posters round the village this is gonna be swagalicious" Jimmy said laughing as Kait entered, and Jimmy opened the doors, when then a whole swarm of people from around the village entered the castle, as Rich went on the stage**

"**Hello everybody thanks for coming out I'm Rich and singing for you today is Kait" Rich said**

"**Rich I thought you were singing with me" Kait nervously said**

"**Nope" He said as he pushed her onto the stage as the music started playing**

"**Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah**

**Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah**

**If we give a little love, maybe we can change the world (change the world)" Kait sang and sang as the crowd started clapping, she picked the microphone off the stand and started to walk round**

"**You think you're so small**

**Like you're itty bitty.**

**Just one match in the lights of the city**

**Walking by strangers on the side of the street**

**Like a quarter in a cup'll get 'em up on their feet, like**

**You think you're never gonna make your mark**

**Sit back and watch the world while it falls apart, like**

**Out of sight, out of mind, like, like**

**It's just a waste of time,**

**Like, like, like**

**Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah**

**Hey yeah yeah**

**If we give a little love**

**Maybe we can change the world (change the world)**

**I said**

**Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah**

**Hey yeah yeah**

**Sing it if you're with me**

**All you boys and all you girls (all you girls)**

**Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah**

**Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah**

**If we give a little love maybe we can change the world (change the world)**

**Wish in a well, shooting star in the sky**

**We can do anything if we try**

**Can't resurrect Gandhi, resurrect king**

**But if we put our heads together**

**We can do anything like**

**You don't have to be a billionaire**

**You don't have to have much to show how much you care**

**Like give a wink, give a kiss**

**Like give a little happiness**

**Like like like**

**Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah**

**Hey yeah yeah**

**If we give a little love**

**Maybe we can change the world (change the world)" Kait finished as she ran back stage and jumped into Rich's arms, as she let go Rich walked onto the stage**

"**Thank you everybody, come out Kait and take a bow" Rich waved to Kait as she came up to the stage**

**~The Next Day In The Library~**

**Kait and Rich were sat on the couch next to each with his arm round her and an earphone in Kait's ear and the other in Rich's listing to Kait's performance last night, whilst Jimmy and Dylan were playing football.**

"**Jimmy I don't think you should be playing footie in here mate" Rich told him**

"**It will be fine" Jimmy said, just before he kicked the football out the window smashing it**

"**JIMMY" Rich shouted**

"**I meant that" Jimmy said**

**Everyone laughed**

**This is my second chapter I don't think it was as good as the first but I would really like to know what you think, and thanks for the comments on the last chapter xx**


	3. Chapter 3-The Return Of The Ghosts

**The Return Of The Ghost**

**~In The Library~**

**Jimmy and Rich were sat on the beanbags playing video games, whilst Kait was sat by the window talking on the tablet to Dani, just then Dylan enters**

"**Has anyone realized that it's been 3 months since Gabe and Esme left" Dylan said sadly**

**Everyone mimed to Dylan, basically telling him don't say anything because of Dani, just then he saw Kait turn the tablet round with Dani on it**

"**Sorry Dani" Dylan said realizing what they meant**

"**It's ok" Dani replied "Anyway I gotta go I'm playing a cruise ship captain in Ahoy Cruisliners bye" Dani said then disappeared from the screen**

"**Wow you really do miss Esme don't you little man?" Rich asked him**

"**Yeh now I don't have anyone to do stuff with I mean you and Jimmy always are thinking up new ideas and Kait's always going on about horses" Dylan explained**

"**Thanks" Kait said**

"**We know you miss her but she will come back" Jimmy said **

**Dylan exited the room and walked down the hall just then he saw one of the paintings eye's move, like they were following him "What the?" He wondered**

"**Wow we really do need to do something to cheer Dylan up?" Kait explained**

"**Well how about we take shifts to keep Dylan happy, so I'll take the first one because I'm his brother and then you two can argue amongst yourselves." Rich explained**

"**I'll go next" Kait said assuming it would be ok with Jimmy but it wasn't **

"**I wanna go next you know I'm a boy he's a boy we both like the same things" Jimmy argued**

"**Fine" Kait gave in, they both turned away and exited**

**~Rich And Dylan's Room~**

"**Hey brov what's up?" Rich asked**

"**Nothing" Dylan said **

"**Come on, let's do something together" Rich asked**

"**Like what?" Dylan said curiously**

"**We could play video games" Rich told him**

"**No" Dylan said, as Rich exited he thought he saw a moose head's eyes following him, as he looked straight into them he didn't see anything, when he heard a knock at the door and walked away to get it. As he opened the door he saw a little girl about Dylan's age with plats in her hair at either side.**

"**May I help you?" Rich asked**

"**Yeh I'm looking for Kait is she here" The little girl asked**

"**Yeh sure I'll go get here just wait here" Rich told her and walked away **

**~The Studio~**

**Jimmy was sat at the station whilst Kait was in the booth singing, when Rich walked in and knocked on the glass of the booth, Kait walked out**

"**Yeh Rich" Kait asked**

"**There's someone at the door for ya" Rich told her, as she left Jimmy and Rich listened to the recording**

**~At The Door~**

**As Kait walked to the door she had a surprised look on her face "Lily!" Kate said is shock**

"**Hi Kait" Lily said with a cheeky smile on her face**

"**What are you doing here?" Kait asked**

"**Mum dropped me off I'm staying for the weekend and Auntie Jackie said you were here" Lily said**

"**Come on I'll show you to everyone their gonna love you" Kait said**

**~In The Library~**

**Rich and Dylan were sat on the beanbags whilst Jimmy was dancing, just then Kait and Lily walked in**

"**Hey guys" Kait said**

"**Who's this?" asked Rich**

"**This is my cousin Lily" Kait explained**

"**Hi" said Lily**

"**Lily this is Rich" Kait said whilst Rich waved**

"**Jimmy" Kait pointed to him just as he stopped dancing**

"**And Dylan Rich's younger brother, I think he's the same age as you" Kait said "Dylan could you show her round the castle" Kait asked**

"**Sure" Dylan said as he got up and exited with Lily, when they left Kait flopped on the couch and groaned**

"**What's wrong?" Rich asked**

**Kait sat up "It's just now I'm gonna have to take care of her all weekend, I mean I love her but she's a handful" Kait explained**

"**Well Dylan would hang round with her and I'll help if you want" Rich said, as Kate got up and kissed Rich on the cheek "Thanks" Kait explained and then left. Kait walked up to Lily and Dylan "Lily do you wanna come see Prince William?" Kait asked**

"**Yes please I love horses" Lily replied "Bye Dylan" She said as she waved him goodbye**

**~Stables~**

**As Kait and Lily walked up to the horse Lily's mind was somewhere else**

"**What's wrong Lily?" Kait asked**

"**Nothing it's just I think I have a crush" Lily blushed**

"**On who?" Kait asked**

"**Dylan, can you give me some advice, I mean you have a boyfriend, Rich, right" Lily asked**

"**Aww and who told you about Rich?" Kait asked**

"**Dylan" Lily said**

"**Well tell him how you feel, tell him you like him" Kait said**

**~Dylan And Rich's Room~**

'**Knock Knock'**

"**Come in" Rich shouted, Kait entered**

"**Where's Lily?" Rich asked**

"**With Dylan" Kait said "Lily was talking to me before and it turns out she has a crush on Dylan" Kait said**

"**Lily's got a crush on my little brov Dylan" Rich said, Kait nodded her head**

"**Can you find out if he likes her because I don't want her getting hurt" Kait asked**

"**Sure" Rich said, as they both leaned in to kiss each other they shared a passionate kiss, and they Kait left, as she left she heard a noise coming from the paintings "Huh?" Kait wondered, Rich ran up to Dylan in the hall**

"**Dylan wait up" Rich shouted as he ran up to him**

"**Someone told me that Kait's cousin Lily has a thing for you" Rich said punching him in the arm playfully**

"**Really!"Dylan said jumping up and down "How should I play it Rich?" Dylan said**

"**Come with me little man"Rich said laughing**

**~Library~**

**Jimmy was playing some video games, just then as he turned around he saw a poof of white smoke "Weird" Jimmy thought to himself as Rich walked in**

"**Hey Jimmy were having a meeting in the kitchen" Rich said whilst pointing**

**~In The Kitchen~**

**As Kait, Jimmy and Rich gathered round the table**

"**Has anyone else been noticing strange things around the castle?" Rich exclaimed **

"**Yeh**__**I heard a noise coming from the painting's" Kait said**

"**Yeh and I saw a poof of white smoke in the library straight before you came in Rich" Jimmy said**

"**And when I was finished talking to Dylan earlier I though I saw the moose's eyes follow me" Rich said "So we have eyes from painting following us, noises from the paintings and white smoke" Rich summed up**

"**What's going on?" Kait asked**

"**Where's Dylan?" Jimmy said**

"**Oh he's busy" Rich said as he winked at Kait hinting about their conversation from earlier, Rich and Kait exit and Jimmy sat on the table eating a sandwich, suddenly Gabe appeared in the kitchen with a shock on his face**

"**Gabe?" Jimmy said scoffing his mouth, then Gabe disappeared. Jimmy got up and started to run leaving his sandwich on the table, they he came back in picking his sandwich up "I meant that" Jimmy said running out of the kitchen**

**~Gabe And Esme's Room~**

**Jimmy came running in looking around with no one in sight**

"**Gabe I know your in here" Jimmy shouted "Dani's here" jimmy said**

"**My lady, my lady, my lady…. My lllaaadddyy" Gabe said running out from behind the couch**

"**GABE!" Jimmy said as he went to hug Gabe and went straight through him hitting a wall "I meant that" Jimmy said holding his nose**

"**Master Jimmy are you alright" Gabe said and Jimmy nodded, just then Esme appeared**

"**Hello" Esme said, as Jimmy went to hug her, went straight through her and hit the wall again**

"**How did you get back?" Jimmy asked**

"**Maybe we should do this in front of everybody" Esme said**

"**Yeh but Kait's cousin is here so let's wait till she goes until then no one can know you're here" Jimmy said**

**~At The Door~**

**Rich, Dylan Kait and Lily walked to the door and opened it**

"**Thanks for the great weekend Kait" Lily said**

"**No problem" Kait said**

"**Bye Dylan" Lily said as she kissed him on the cheek and left, Dylan was holding his cheek in delight as Jimmy came running in**

"**Guys I know what's been going on?" Jimmy said as he waved his hand indicating them to follow him, so they did**

**~In The Library~**

**Rich and Kait were sat on the beanbags with Rich's arm round Kait and Dylan on the sofa blushing**

"**I found out why we thought the eyes were following us and hearing noises" Jimmy said in delight**

"**Jimmy found this out" Rich said pointing at him whilst Kait laughed**

"**Haha and I did may I please introduce the reason we were all going mad here they are folks" Jimmy said whilst everyone was in suspense, and Gabe and Esme appeared in the room**

"**Gabe and Esme" Jimmy said**

"**GABE" Rich said**

"**ESME" Dylan and Kait said at the exact same time, as they all got up to give them a hug they all except for Jimmy ran into the wall**

_**This is my third chapter I hope you all enjoyed it xx**_


	4. Chapter 4- Kait's Big Chance

**Kait's Big Chance**

**~Riding Ring~**

**Kait is in the riding ring, riding her horse Prince William gracefully when Rich walks up to the side "Hey beautiful" Rich said smiling, as Kait rides Prince William up to the side. "I bet I could do that" Rich bragged, to shut him up Kait rode Prince William round the outside of the ring and jumped over 3 hurdles.**

'**WOW!" Rich blurted out "Ermm I mean not bad" Rich laughed**

"**Shut up" Kait told him as she dismounted from her horse and lead him out the ring and into it's paddock, as she shut the stable door and turned around Rich was right behind her, so she put her arms around his neck and he put his around her waist**

"**So what'd you think?" Kait asked excitedly**

"**Ummm 6 out of 10" Rich said "Na I'm joking babe 10 out of 10" Rich said laughing**

"**Thanks" Kait said as she passionately kissed Rich**

"**Come on we better get back to the castle if we ever wanna find out what happened to Esme and Gabe" Rich said letting go of Kait and locking his fingers with hers as they walked off.**

**~In The Library~**

**Jimmy was staring at Gabe thinking it wasn't real, whilst Esme and Dylan were catching up, then Kait and Rich entered holding hands**

"**So you gonna tell us how it happened?" Rich said as him and Kait sat down on the couch next to each other**

"**Well Master Rich, after I left and I figured out that Esme came after me, she tried to explain what was still left in this world now Dani had left, she told me that it would make her happy if she stayed in this world but she wouldn't without me, she convinced me to stay in this world longer and see what happened just for her" Gabe said**

"**And when he finally decided to come back, we had to find a way back so it took a while but we got back" Esme explained**

"**Hold on so why were you watching us through the paintings" Rich asked**

"**Well we wanted to see how you were doing without us" Gabe said**

"**Well thanks for freaking us out" Kait said**

"**I'm sorry Miss Kait we did not wish to scare you, any of you" Gabe said**

"**Yeh well I gotta go, I have to figure out how to raise £200 by tomorrow if I wanna enter the showjumping nationals competition" Kait said as she exited**

**Whilst Jimmy and Gabe were talking Rich was lost in thought**

"**Master Rich" Gabe said softly, whilst Jimmy went up to him and started shouting down his ear**

"**RICH" Jimmy shouted as Rich snapped out of thought**

"**What Jimmy?" Rich said angrily **

"**We were saying that me and you should make Gabe feel fine without Dani here" Jimmy said**

"**Yeh sure" Rich nodded**

"**Ok what's wrong?" Jimmy asked sitting down next to him**

"**I was just thinking about what Kait said before how she needed to raise £200 to enter a showjumping comp" Rich said**

"**Rich the only person that listens to Kait is you" Jimmy said**

"**Well I'm gonna go find her and tell her" Rich said as he left**

**~Riding Ring~**

**Kait was in Prince Williams stable grooming him as Rich walked up to her**

"**Hey babe" Rich said**

"**Hi" Kait said as she kissed Rich on the cheek and then carried on grooming her horse "What's up?" She said**

"**Well you know how you said you needed to raise money for that comp well I plus Jimmy and Gabe and Dylan and Esme will help you" Rich explained**

"**Really" Kait asked and Rich nodded and she hugged him**

"**How?" Kait asked**

"**Ummm well" Rich said**

"**You don't have a clue do you" Kait asked**

"**Well no but I will" Rich said**

**They were both stood there in silence when…**

"**I've got it" Rich said "How about a bake sale?" Rich asked**

"**I like it" Kait replied**

"**Ok and we can make them together" Rich said hoping she would say yes**

"**Sure" Kait said as she left the stable**

**~In The Kitchen~**

**Rich and Kait were in the kitchen making cakes with music playing, as they were messing about blowing flour at each other and Rich grabbing her as she tried to run away as they were about to kiss Kait put icing on Rich's nose.**

**~2 hours later~**

**The cupcakes were finished**

"**And done" Kait said pulling the cupcakes out of the oven, and letting Rich try one**

"**Amazing" Rich said**

**~In The Library~**

**"Gabe there is so much more without Dani" Jimmy told him**

"**Like VIDEO GAMES!" Jimmy said as he picked up a controller and started playing**

**Gabe exited**

"**GABE….GABE" Jimmy shouted as he followed Gabe**

**~Around The Village~  
><strong>

**Kait and Rich were running around the village with baskets full of cupcakes and so was Dylan as he offered to help.**

**~2 Hours Later In The Kitchen~**

**Rich and Dylan were sat there counting the money as Kait waited there eagerly**

"**Well" Kait said**

"**Shhhh" Dylan told her**

"**Welllll" Rich said**

"**Let me guess I didn't get enough" Kait said bowing her head**

"**Kait you did it £250" Rich told her as they both got up and hugged each other**

**~The Next Day At The Comp~**

**Jimmy And Dylan were in the stands holding the tablet letting Dani watch whilst Dylan was holding up a tablet letting Esme and Gabe watch**

"**Up next is Kait" Said the announcer**

"**Good luck" Said Rich as he kissed her as he left for the stand**

**As Kait walked out into the ring with her horse she performed a dressage as she did a perfect left and right turn and did amazing jumps that were rally high the crowd cheered, as she left the ring. 15 minutes later she was anxiously waiting of the results as an announcer came into the ring where all the contestants where standing in the ring next to their horses.**

"**In 3****rd**** place is Hannah Williams and her horse Harriet, in 2****nd**** place is Shannon Riley with her horse Prancer and in 1rst place is Kait Jenks with her horse Prince William" The announcer said as Kait went up to the announcer to get her reward and then kissed her horse, and everyone else jumped up and clapped**

**~At The Castle In The Library~**

**Kait and Rich walk in holding hands then stop, as Rich puts his arms around Kait's waist and her hands round his neck as they shared a passionate kiss for as long as they could when Jimmy walked in.**

"**Ooops sorry" Jimmy said laughing**

"**Nice timing jimmy" Rich said as they all laughed**


	5. Chapter 5-The Concert

**The Concert**

**~In The Library~**

"**Hey Dani how's Hollywood?" Kait says to the tablet**

"**Great… so have you told him yet?" Dani said**

**"Nope" Kait said regretfully **

"**Should be sooner or later cause.." Kait said who got cut off by Gabe as he waved to her**

"**Lady Kait, master Rich and master Jimmy would like to see you!" Gabe explained**

"**Ok then you talk to Dani" Kait said standing up giving the tablet to Gabe then walking out of the room**

**~In The Studio~**

**Kait walked into the studio and saw Rich and Jimmy recording some beats "What do you want?" Kait said crossing her arms**

"**We have an idea to put a concert on and we need your help…" Rich asked her**

"**It depends what I have to do" Kait asked**

"**Well…" Rich said standing up and putting his arm around Kait "You will have to help me and Jim phone up celebs to see if they can perform and introduce the numbers sound good?" Rich explained**

"**Sure" Kait said kissing Rich on the cheek and walking out**

**~2 Hours Later In The Studio~  
><strong>

"**Ok so I got Ariana Grande, Cee Lo Green and Stereo Kicks from the X Factor" Kait said**

"**I got Diversity, Flawless and Flo Rida" Jimmy said Rich or Kait neither surprised**

"**I got Jedward" Rich said**

**~The Next Day~**

**"Ok Kait you will stand there walk to the center of the stage introduce the act, then exit left" Jimmy said**

"**I know what to do Jimmy" Kait said annoyed and Rich entered**

"**Now get this on" Rich said giving Kait a grey hooded crop top, jean short and a pair of boot wedges**

"**No, no, no I am not wearing this" Kait said exiting the room**

"**Please babe" Rich said grabbing Kait's hand, as she took the outfit and when to get changed**

**~Outside Rich's Bedroom~**

"**Come on Kait the show is starting in a few hours" he said knocking on the door. "Alright, comin, comin" Kait said unlocking the door watching Rich's mouth drop open and Jimmy dropping his chocolate in his mouth. "Ok I'm changing" as Kait held the door knob but a hand stopped her as she looked up she saw Rich "No your not" Rich said as he pulled her as Kait fell on top of Rich staring into each others eyes.**

"**Oh yeah I forgot I put that there" Esme said popping in**

"**Uggguummm" Jimmy said trying to get their attention, as they stood up "Come on" Jimmy said whilst he exits as Rich and Kait follow holding hands**

**~The Start Of The Concert~**

**Backstage Kait was getting ready to introduce the acts, Jimmy showing moves to the dance crews and Rich standing next to Kait. As they hear the music for the start of the concert come on Kait and Rich stare at each other "Good luck babe" Rich says to Kait "Thanks" Kait replies as she wraps her arms around Rich's neck and he wraps his around her waist kissing each other, then Kait lets go and walks onto the stage.**

"**Awwwwwww…." All the celebs say**

"**Didn't I tell you they are a cute couple" Jimmy said , as Rich bows his head with embarrassment **

**~On The Stage~**

**"Welcome everybody to the Bogmoor concert we have some of the biggest names in history tonight such as Cee Lo Green, Diversity and so much more so we are going to start of the show with one of the groups from the X Factor here we go everybody it's Stereo Kicks" Kait says walking off stage with a smile on her face as Stereo Kicks walk on and perform.**

**~10 Minutes Later~**

**Kait walks onto the stage hugging some members from Stereo Kicks and the standing in the middle of them all "That was amazing guys, everybody give it up for Stereo Kicks!" As they exit the stage**

"**Ok now is a girl who will blow you away here is Ariana Grande" Kait says clapping whilst walking off stage opposite to Ariana Grande walking on stage.**

**~2 Hours Later~**

**It's the end of the talent show or so that's what everyone thought, as Kait walks onto the stage with a big smile on her facing taking center stage.**

"**Hope you enjoyed all the celebs tonight but were not over just yet we have a surprise for you guys, you don't know him but I have heard him sing and I can say you guys will be blown away so give it up for Richard Whisker" Kait says walking of stage kissing him as he walks on.**

"**Kait what did you just do?" Jimmy says laughing**

"**It's alright Jimmy your up next" Kait says laughing as Jimmy's face drops**

**~After The Show In The Library~**

**Kait and Ariana are sat on the beanbags whilst the others were in a different room**

"**So how long have you and Rich been going out?" Ariana said**

"**A few months now" Kait said fiddling with her bracelet "It took us a while to finally admit to each other that we like each other but after that it's been fine, great even" Kait admitted as Rich walked in**

"**Ariana your limo's here" Rich said**

"**Thanks Rich" Ariana said "So Kait I will see you again you have my number if you ever wanna chat or shop" Ariana said as they both got up and hugged each other, then Ariana left and Rich walked up to Kait and stood right in front of her.**

"**So about tonight what you did making me and Jimmy perform.." Rich said as Kait tried to hide it "Thank you babe" Rich said as the both put their arms round each other and kissed not wanting to let go but did after a couple minutes passed.**

"**Come on let's watch a movie" Rich said as he put his arm around Kait and they walked out**

**~The Next Day In The Kitchen~**

**"Where is master Rich and Lady Kait?" Gabe said**

"**Probably kissing in a cupboard somewhere" Esme chuckled**

**~In The Library~**

**On the couch Rich and Kait were asleep, Kait's head on Rich's shoulder and Rich's arm around Kait, as Rich woke up he looked around and found Kait sleeping on him as he smiled, then Kait woke up.**

"**Hey babe" Rich said to Kait**

"**Hey why are we asleep on the couch?" Kait asked**

"**I guess we fell asleep on the couch whilst watching the movie" Rich explained**

"**Bye the way babe you snore when you sleep" Kait said laughing**

"**So do you…" Rich laughed**

"**Joking" Rich said as they both sat up on the couch Rich's arm around and Kait's hand around Rich's neck they started to kiss not wanting to let go of each other  
><strong>

"**Boo" Esme shouted popping in and Kait and Rich stopped kissing and turned round in shock**

"**Esme stop that" kait said**

"**I was right you two were kissing, Gabe you owe me 10 pounds" Esme chuckled and shouted then exited**

"**Well I've been in these clothes all night I need to go and get changed" Kait said as she stood up**

"**Me too love you babe" Rich said hoping Kait would say it back**

"**Love you too" Kait said bending down to give Rich one last passionate kiss before she left**

**~1 Hour Later~**

**Rich, Kait, Esme and Gabe are in the kitchen when Dylan walks in**

"**Has anyone seen Trafford?" Dylan asks rubbing his head trying to remember where he was last, suddenly they hear a girly scream.**

"**AHHHHHHHH" A scream  
><strong>

"**Found him!" Dylan said**


	6. Chapter 6-Family

**Family**

**~In The Kitchen~**

**Beep Beep**

"**Who's that?" Jimmy said scoffing a sandwich into his mouth**

"**Jim that's just rank and it's Kait" Rich laughs at Jimmy**

"**What she want?" Jimmy said ignoring Rich's last comment**

"**She says hey babe just been to swimming pool and my shower is broke mind if I use yours?" Rich reads**

"**What you telling here?" Jimmy said**

"**That she can plus I might get to see her in a bikini" Rich said laughing whilst Jimmy joined in he began to choke and fell off his chair whilst Rich was laughing harder**

"**Meant that!" Jimmy said **

**~Rich's Room~**

**"Rich can I come in?" Kait shouted**

"**Yeh come on in" Rich said**

**Kait enters wearing a blue bikini and a blue towel over her shoulder whilst Rich sat up on his bed he looked up and was speechless**

"**Hey babe you ok with me using your shower?" Kait asked**

"**Sure" Rich said lying on the bed as Kait walked over to the bed and lay next to him**

"**What's wrong?" Kait asked**

"**Nothing" Rich said sadly**

"**Rich you're my boyfriend I know when your upset" Kait said putting her elbow on the pillow and her hand on her head staring into his eyes whilst her hair dangled down onto the pillow**

"**Fine I got a postcard from my parents saying they want to visit" Rich said**

"**What's so bad about that?" Kait asked**

"**When I left home to come here they were not happy about it but let me come anyway and now they want to visit and I haven't spoken to them in months" Kait said sighing**

"**Phone them tell them to come, and I'll be here if you need me" Kait explained**

"**Thanks babe" Rich said as Kait leant over and put her hand on Rich's chest and Rich put his arms around Kait's waist as they passionately kissed each other few a few minutes then let go**

"**I better go have a shower" Kait said**

"**Ok bye the way you look great in a bikini" Rich said smiling away as Kait laughed**

"**Thanks babe I'm sure you'd look amazing with a top off" Kait said as she leant over and put her hand around Rich's neck as he put one hand on her waist slowly moving down to kiss for another few minutes and then when they stopped Kait got up and walked out to have a shower as Rich couldn't stop staring at Kait.**

**~1 Hour Later~**

**Rich was still sat in his room and Kait entered still wearing a blue bikini**

"**Hey babe I just wanted to say goodbye I didn't bring any clothes with me so I need to go get changed" Kait said as she sat next to him on the bed**

"**So did you ring your parents?" Kait asked**

"**Yeh it turns out when I rang they were already on their way they said they'd be a couple hours" Rich said with a smile**

"**That's good anyway I need to go get changed and then I'll come back over" Kait said**

"**Ok cause I need to introduce them to everyone and they don't know that I have a girlfriend also they don't know I have a Jimmy" Rich said whilst both of them laughed "Oh and just for the record I'm glad you didn't bring any clothes that means I got to see you in a bikini again" Rich said with a smile on his face as Rich leaned in and put his arms around Kait's waist as she put her arms around his neck and they passionately kissed and let go "Love you" Rich said "I love you too" Kait said as she got up and exited.**

**~2 Hours Later In The Entrance Hall~**

**Everybody including Rich's and Dylan's parents were stood in the entrance hall except for Kait, who then walked in and Rich started to introduce his parents to everyone**

"**Mum, Dad this is Gabe and Esme two ghosts who died in the 18****th**** century" Rich said hoping they wouldn't scream**

"**Ghosts?" Rich's mum said**

"**It is an honor to meet anyone of Master Rich's and Master Dylans family" Gabe said**

"**Oh mum this is my best friend Esme" Dylan said as Esme waved and then moved on**

"**This is Cousin Jimmy" Rich said**

"**Sup" Jimmy said eating yet another sandwich and moved on to a tablet with a face**

"**This is Cousin Dani she's in Hollywood at the moment cause she's an actress" Rich said**

"**Hi it's so good to meet you, well see you" Dani said**

"**Yes it is good to see you again" Rich's mum said**

"**Again?" Rich asked**

"**Yes well we already know Dani we saw here when she was around 8 years old" Rich's mum explained**

"**And finally…" Rich said as he went to stand next to Kait and held her hand "This is my girlfriend Kait" Rich said "Hi it's nice to meet you" Kait said**

"**Rich I never knew you had a girlfriend especially one so beautiful" Rich's mum said as Kait blushed**

**~2 Hours Later~**

**Jimmy was stood eating another sandwich whilst Gabe was talking to Rich's parents and Esme and Dylan ran around, Kait and Rich were stood at the other side of the room holding hands and talking when Rich's mum walked towards them "Rich do you mind if I have a word with Kait?" Rich's mum said**

"**No go ahead" Rich said as he kissed Kait then left**

"**What can I do for you Mrs…" Kait said**

"**No please call me Rebecca I just came over to say that I'm glad to see Rich finally with a girl, I see the way he looks at you dear he really loves you and I can tell you love him, so thank you" Rich's mum said as Kait blushed**

"**What do you mean by finally with a girl?" Kait asked**

"**Well you see Rich has never had a girlfriend before he was waiting for that special girl and he found you and I'm happy to see that his first one is so beautiful and nice" Rich's mum said leaning in to give Kait a hug**

**~1 Hour Later~**

**Rich's parents had finally gone, Dylan, Jimmy, Gabe and Esme went to bed leaving Rich and Kait to tidy up, as Rich sat down Kait went over and sat on his lap with one arm around his neck and his arms around her waist**

"**You know I think your parents really like me" Kait said**

"**Of course they do who wouldn't" Rich said**

"**Your mum told me that I am your first ever girlfriend and that you were waiting for that special girl is that true?" Kait said with a smirk on her face**

"**Yeh no need to rub it in" Rich said**

"**I think it's sweet and I'm glad I'm that special girl" Kait said as they both leaned in to kiss each other which seemed like forever.**

"**So how many boyfriend have you had?" Rich asked leaving Kait with a smile on her face "Come on I can take it 10, 50,27…" Rich said going up in numbers waiting for her to reply**

'**Just you…" Kait said in embarrassment with her head down as Rich kissed her bringing her head back up and seemed like forever to them both**

"**Awww" Jimmy said as he was standing in the doorway watching them as they both looked up **

"**Im gonna go" Jimmy said exiting discreatly making a huge thump that may wake the dead**

"**Meant that" Jimmy said**


	7. Chapter 7-The Visit

**The Visit**

"**Rich…" Kait says entering Rich's room as she sees Rich turn around with no top on "Sorry I just came out of the shower" Rich said**

"**See I told you you'd look amazing without a top on" Kait said walking up to him putting her arms around his neck and his around her waist**

"**Thanks babe" Rich said as they both kissed passionately and let go Kait putting her arms by her side and Rich moving his arms down hers finally interlocking his fingers with hers then left the room. Suddenly Kait re-enters the room.**

"**Hey babe do you mind if I use your guitar later?" Kait asked**

"**Sure why?" Rich asked**

"**Because I'm gonna teach myself how to play the guitar" Kait explained**

"**Well why don't you let me teach you, I know how to play" Rich asked**

"**Sure" Kait said biting her lip and then left**

**~1 Hour Later In The Library~**

**Everyone was sat in the library watching a movie, Rich and Kait on the couch with Rich's arm around Kait, Esme and Dylan playing with a slinky and Gabe and Jimmy playing rock paper scissors**

**Knock Knock**

"**I'll get it" Jimmy said as he got up and ran downstairs**

**~5 Minutes Later~**

**Everybody was still were they were last and Jimmy walks in with a shocked face**

"**Who was it Jim?" Rich asked**

**"The one, the only actress Dani" Jimmy said as Dani ran through the door as Kait got up and gave her a massive hug and Rich joined in so did Dylan**

"**Oh I have to join this" Jimmy said nearly crying getting in on the group hug whilst Gabe and Esme tried to hug and everyone dispersed and when to where they were before**

"**Awww you two are such a cute couple" Dani said "Me and Esme actually had a bet of how long it would take you when I left to get together…that reminds me Esme cough it up I won I said in this century and Esme said never" Dani explained**

"**Thanks Esme" Rich said**

"**No problem" Esme said giving Dani money**

"**Ok so we will all leave you and Gabe alone to catch up and I'll see you later come on guys" Kait said as everyone left**

**~Outside The Library~**

**"Seems like a perfect time to learn guitar" Rich said as the both walked of to the studio**

**~In The Studio~**

**In the studio Kait was sat on a chair with a guitar whilst Rich was behind her with his arms around her showing her how to hold it and how to play**

"**This is A" Rich said as he moved her hands with his "And this is A,C,E" Rich said as Kait played**

"**Is that right?" Kait asked Rich whilst playing**

"**Perfect" Rich said as he moved Kait's hair to the other side of her and kissing her on the neck**

"**Rich" Kait said with a smile "Later I really wanna learn how to play" Kait said**

**~2 Hours Later~**

**Kait and Rich had finished their lesson and were about to play, and Dani and Gabe had finished catching up, in the studio Kait and Rich began to play and sing whilst the others were outside listening without them knowing.**

**~In The Studio~  
><strong>

"**I keep going to the river to pray, Cause I need something that can wash all the pain, And at most I'm sleeping all these demons away, But your ghost, the ghost of you, It keeps me awake" Kait began to sing with a soft voice**

"**My friends had you figured out, Yeah, they saw what's inside of you**

**You tried hiding another you, But your evil was coming through, These guys sitting on the wall, They watch every move I make, Bright light living in the shade, Your cold heart makes my spirit shake" Rich sang**

"**I had to go through hell to prove I'm not insane, Had to meet the devil just to know his name, And that's when my love was burning, Yeah, it's still burning" Kait sang**

"**I keep going to the river to pray**

**'Cause I need something that can wash all the pain**

**And at most I'm sleeping all these demons away**

**But your ghost, the ghost of you**

**It keeps me awake, I keep going to the river to pray**

**'Cause I need something that can wash all the pain**

**And at most I'm sleeping all these demons away**

**But your ghost, the ghost of you**

**It keeps me awake" They sang together in harmony**

"**Give up the ghost, Give up the ghost, Give up the ghost, Stop the haunting baby, Give up the ghost, Give up the ghost, Give up the ghost**

**No more haunting baby, I keep going to the river" Kait ended softly as they all walked in and started clapping shocking Kait and Rich especially Kait**

"**Kait I didn't know you could sing like that" Dani said in shock**

"**Well if it wasn't for Rich I wouldn't be singing right now" Kait said with a smile**

"**Ok lovebirds Kait your coming with me and and Rich your going with Jimmy, Dylan, Gabe and Esme you know what to do" Dani said grabbing Kait's hand and Jimmy grabbing Rich's and exiting**

"**Let's go" Esme said walking through a door and Gabe after her, Dylan walked into the door forgetting he's not a ghost and fell to the floor**

"**Meant that" Dylan said in pain**

**~4 Hours Later In Dani's Room~**

**Dani was doing Kait's hair whilst Kait was stood there wearing a ocean blue long flowing dress with one leg out, and light blue high heels, after Dani finishing her hair, Kait's hair was at the side and had been curled.**

**~In Rich's Room~  
><strong>

**Jimmy is stood there jelling Rich's hair up whilst Rich is sat down wearing a white T-Shirt, leather jacket, jeans and some shoes**

**~In The Library~**

**Dani and Kait walk into the library and see Jimmy and Rich standing there, Rich's face was speechless whilst Jimmy and Dani exited**

"**Wow is this actually the library what happened?" Kait said**

"**I think this is everyone's attempt at making us go on a date" Rich said walking closer to Kait "You look beautiful by the way" Rich said as he put his arms around Kait's waist and she put hers around his neck and kissed each other passionately as they let go Kait went to sit down as Rich's pulled her chair out for her**

**~The Next Day~**

**Kait is sat in the kitchen talking to Leo on the phone**

"**How's magic school?" Kait asked**

"**Great I won an award for the most improved, and by most improved I mean going from terrible to meh" Leo said as Kait laughed**

"**Well your missing it here Dani came back for a visit" Kait said as Rich walked in**

"**Cool say hi to her for me" Leo asked**

"**Will do gotta go now love ya bro" Kait said putting the phone down and standing up walking to the side of Rich**

"**How's Leo getting on?" Rich asked**

"**Fine" Kait said "I can't believe Dani's leaving today it will be last time all over again **

"**It will be fine babe" Rich said reassuring her by slowly moving his hand down her arm as they kissed each other, then Dani walked in**

"**Awww I'm gonna miss seeing this" Dani said "Well I'm off got a flight to catch if I wanna be in Hollywood by the time we start filming again**

"**What you playing this time?" Kait asked**

"**A lunch lady in a messed up high school it called ready wait for it Lunch lady high" Dani said**

"**Awesome well I'm gonna miss you again and thanks for everything" Kait said going up to hug Dani**

"**Bye guys" Dani said letting go of Kait and leaving, whilst Jimmy, Dylan, Esme and Gabe enter**

"**Well this was eventful" Jimmy said making a sandwich**

"**What you putting on a sandwich now mate" Rich asked with his arm around Kait**

"**We got ham, cheese tomato too, mayo and mozzarella, turkey, lettuce all for me, yum yum let's eat" Jimmy sang as the door slammed and all turned to look at the door**

"**NOOOOOOO" They all screamed as the saw a blue thing head towards them and ran**

"**POLTERGHOST" Dylan shouted, suddenly Jimmy ran back into the kitchen**

"**Oh baby dadda's got you" He said picking it up again and running out**

**This is my 7****th**** chapter please tell me what you think and if you have any ideas or things you would like to see please tell me xxx****  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8-Rich's Friend

**Rich's Friend**

**It was a normal day at the castle Jimmy eating and dancing, Esme scaring, Gabe being Gabe, Dylan with his reptiles, Rich coming up with new business ideas and Kait with Prince William.**

**~Rich's Room~**

**Rich is sat on his bed and suddenly get's a text and his face drops. Then Kait enters**

"**Hey babe….what's wrong?" Kait asks sitting next to him on the bed**

"**Nothing" Rich says and begins to kiss Kait as she pushes him away**

"**No…not until you tell me please babe" Kait says holding Rich's hand**

"**Fine I just got a text from my mate back home Kieran he wants to visit" Rich says**

"**That's amazing you haven't seen any of them since you left" Kait says with a smile**

"**Kait you don't understand every girl I have like he gets the girl and he does this on purpose" Rich says sighing**

"**Hold on are you scared Kieran will steal me away from you" Kait said with a laugh**

**"What's so funny?" Rich said**

"**Rich no one could every take me away from you I love you" Kait said**

"**I love you too" Rich said**

"**If you want I can stay out of the way until he leaves" Kait asked**

"**No because I want to see you, stay please" Rich says**

"**Good don't worry it will be ok" Kait said as they stared into each others eyes they began to kiss and ended up going back and lying on the bed kissing. As they stopped they both looked so happy "I better go I've got to help Jimmy with Bogmoor FM" Kait said biting her lip then kissing Rich for the finally time before they both got up and Kait left.**

**~In The Studio~**

**Kait and Jimmy are messing about in the studio whilst doing the radio show just when Rich and Kieran walks in**

"**So you've met Esme and Gabe and you already know Dylan so now for the final two, Kieran this is my cousin Jimmy, or as we call him the dancing garbage disposal" Rich said**

"**You dance?" Kieran said**

"**Yeh used to be in a crew" Jimmy said**

"**Show us somet then" Kieran said as Jimmy got up and head to center floor and started dancing leaving Kieran in shock**

"**Nice" Kieran said as Rich and Kait laughed**

"**And this Kieran is my girlfriend Kait" Rich said**

"**Hey" Kait said as Kieran couldn't stop staring at her and Rich noticed getting jealous**

"**So this here is Bogmoor FM" Rich said**

"**Hey Rich what time is it?" Kait asked**

"**4:30 why?" Rich asked**

**"Got to go feed Prince William later" Kait said as she stood up putting her clipboard down kissing Rich and walking out**

"**Who's Prince William?" Kieran asked**

"**Her horse" Jimmy said "Don't worry you get used to it" Jimmy said**

**~In The Library~**

**Kieran and Rich were sat on the beanbags playing video games**

"**So how long have you and Kait been going out?" Kieran asked**

"**A couple months why?" Rich asked**

"**Just asking I mean it's the first time you've had one never knew you could get one" Kieran said laughing and Rich went silent just as Kait and Jimmy came in arguing**

"**No Jimmy" Kait said**

"**What's up now?" Rich asked**

"**Rich please tell Jimmy here that the way to get rid of rats is not by giving them a sandwich and hope they'll go away" Kait said as Rich paused the game and turned around**

"**Dude food doesn't solve everything" Rich said**

"**So does this happen everyday here?" Kieran asks**

"**Pretty much" Kait said as Esme popped in and Dylan ran through the door**

"**Ha I win Dylan I am faster" Esme said**

"**Yeh but you're a ghost you have powers of course you'll win" Dylan said**

"**That is true Esme" Kait said**

"**I've got an idea let see who can eat the most sandwich's" Jimmy said**

"**JIMMY" Kait shouted as she left the room**

"**Jimmy go talk to her" Rich said as Jimmy ran out**

"**Kait" Jimmy shouted**

"**I declare a rematch but this time no ghost powers" Dylan said**

"**Fine meet you at the attic" Esme said as she poofed out and Dylan ran out**

**~In The Kitchen~**

**Kait was in the kitchen on her phone to Leo just when Kieran walked in**

"**Jimmy's whole solution is food" Kait said**

"**I see Jimmy never changes" Leo laughed**

"**Yeh well I gotta go seeya" Kait said as she hung up**

"**Who was that?" Kieran asked**

"**My brother he's been at magic school for a year and a half" Kait said**

"**Cool" Kieran said sitting at the table with Kait whilst outside Rich hears them talking and easdrops**

"**So you and Rich?" Kieran said**

"**Ye what about us?" Kait asked**

"**Well you've been going out for a while are you not getting bored" Kieran asked**

"**No" Kait said immidiatly **

"**Well you know if you ever get bored of Rich there's always me" Kieran said holding Kait's hand, but she pulled away**

"**Listen Kieran you can't just come in here and try and convince me that me and Rich shouldn't go out you have no right I love Rich and no one can tell me other wise, Rich was right about you, you do steal every girl he likes" Kait demanded and walked out, as Rich ran**

**~In The Studio~**

**Rich was sat at the deck as Kait entered**

"**Hey babe" Kait said as she walked over to Rich, kissed him and sat down**

"**Hey" Rich said "Look I heard before in the kitchen with Kieran" Rich said as Kait looked down "Oh" Kait said**

"**Thank you" Rich said**

"**What for?" Kait said**

"**Well for sticking up to him and saying all that" Rich said**

"**Well it's true" Kait said**

"**Even the part where you told him you loved me" Rich said as Kait began to kiss Rich and seemed like forever "What do you think?" Kait said as Rich laughed and they carried on kissing**

**~The Next Day~**

**Rich and Kieran were walking to the door with Kieran's case**

"**This weekend was interesting" Kieran said**

"**Kait told me that you said that you think I steal every girl from you" Kieran said**

"**I know" Rich said**

"**I'm sorry I never meant to just to let you know Kait's a feisty one" Kieran said as Rich laughed and nodded**

"**Hold on to her k, she's a keeper" Kieran said as he exited and Rich turned around seeing Kait looking at him, as she walked up to him and put her arms around his neck and his around her waist and kissed**

"**He's right I am a keeper" Kait laughed and so did Rich as they carried on kissing.**

**I would just like to say a massive thank you to a fellow writer called ThinkBelieveAchieve who gave me the idea to do something like this when I had writers block. Thank you so much if it wasn't for her this chapter wouldn't exist.**

**Thank you ThinkBelieveAchieve xxxx**


	9. Chapter 9-Hobbies

**Hobbies**

**Kait enters the castle slamming the door behind her "HELLO" Kait shouted but no one replied leaving an empty silence around the castle. Kait decides to investigate and check every room**

**~In the Library~**

**Kait enters seeing no one in there and everything perfect and neat like nothing had been touched**

**~In The Kitchen~**

**Once again Kait enters and checks the sink with no dishes and checks the dishwasher no plates everything still in the cupboards neat and tidy**

**~Rich's Room~**

**Kait enters all bed spread nice and neat**

"**Hello Rich…. Dylan" Kait said exiting as she walked down the hall she thought she heard footsteps behind her so she turned around "Guys if this is you it isn't funny joke over" Kait said as she said picking up a baseball bat up and no one came out and carried on walking, she turned around again no one was there this time when she turned around as she turned back around she saw someone in a werewolf mask "ARRRGGG" some one shouted and Kait took there mask off realizing it was Jimmy….. as her face because in rage "JIMMY" Kait shouted as you could hear it all around the castle as Kait began to chase Jimmy with a baseball bat**

**"Kait I was only joking" Jimmy said in terror as Kait still chased him to the doorway as someone opened it knocking Jimmy out "Meant that" Jimmy said sitting up then flopping down again as Rich entered**

"**What happened?" Rich asked**

**~In The Kitchen~**

**Kait and Jimmy were sat at the table as Rich got an ice pack for Jimmy, gave it to him then sat down "So what happened?" Rich said as Kait and Jimmy started to talk at the same time then started to argue**

"**STOP" Rich said "One at a time" Rich said pointing to Kait**

"**Well I came into the castle shouting and no one answered so I went looking round the castle couldn't find anyone then as I was walking down the hallway and thought someone was messing with me so I turned back around and grabbed a baseball bat" Kait said holding a baseball bat**

"**Why a baseball bat?" Rich asked**

"**It was the closest and deadliest thing" Kait said "Anyway I turned back around one more time no one was there turned back around and saw someone with a werewolf mask on screaming in my face took it off saw it was Jimmy and started chasing him that's when you opened the door and knocked him out" Kait said**

"**Sorry bout that Jimmy" Rich said**

"**No problem I'll probably only have a minor CONCUSION" Jimmy said shouting at Rich indicating it wasn't all right as Gabe and Esme popped in "What's all the screaming?" Gabe said "Yeh it's so loud it will wake the dead" Esme said **

"**Long story short me scare Kait, angry, baseball bat and I get knocked out with a baseball bat" Jimmy said**

"**Nice one Kait" Esme said as Esme and Kait fist pounded each other**

"**Sister that is not very nice, Master Jimmy how are you feeling?" Gabe said**

"**URGG" Jimmy said **

**"Does that answer your question?" Rich said**

"**Yes" Gabe said**

"**Oh that reminds me where were you three this morning?" Kait asked**

"**I was taking Dylan to school" Rich said**

"**Me and Gabe were sleeping" Esme said**

"**How long have we all been here?" Rich asked**

"**Well me and Jimmy 2 years, you and Dylan two years and Gabe and Esme forever" Kait explained**

"**I can't believe we've all known each other for ages and were still arguing" Rich said "I have and amazing idea" Rich said**

"**Nothing new there" Kait said**

"**I know a way we can have fun and try not to kill each other after today, how about we all do each others favorite thing so we all learn how to dance" Rich said pointing to Jimmy**

"**Ride" Rich said pointing to Kait**

"**Sing" Rich said pointing to himself**

"**And whatever theirs is so we don't argue" Rich said "You in" Rich said**

"**Yes" Kait said as they all agreed**

"**I won't get hit right" Jimmy said as they all laughed**

**~1 Hour Later~**

**In the ballroom everyone was stood in a line except for Jimmy who was facing them**

"**Ok so dancing is more than just a hobby it's life if you do it correctly and death if can't dance" Jimmy said "So this is what your aiming to do" Jimmy said as he started to freestyle and did a backflip at the end, and everyone was shocked**

"**Your turn" Jimmy said as they all failed to dance**

"**This is gonna be a long day" Jimmy said**

**~2 Hours Later In The Ballroom~**

**The music was playing and the whole group were dancing perfectly, it was time for the backflip as everyone did it not one person missed**

"**And that's how you dance" Jimmy said**

"**Nice one Jimmy ok next time for Kait's hobby" Rich said**

**~Riding Arena~**

**Kait is in the middle of the arena whilst the others except from Esme and Gabe are outside of the arena in helmets**

"**Ok so this is what you are going to learn to do" Kait said as she cantered around the arena and did 3 high jumps and then trotted to the front**

**~5 Minutes Later~**

**Rich and Dylan were on horses and it was Jimmy's turn to get on so he stepped up the bars put his left foot in the stirrup and swung over then immediate slipped off**

"**Here I go" Jimmy said hitting the floor with a thud**

"**Meant that" Jimmy said in pain**

**He tried 5 more times and kept slipping off**

"**Oh wow" Kait said**

**~5 Hours Later~**

**Everyone was riding round the riding arena one after the other doing the canter high jump and trot after 3 hours of getting Jimmy on the horse they finally did it**

"**Time for the best and the last mine singing" Rich said as they all groaned**

**~In The Studio~**

**Everyone is in the studio listening to Rich sing in the recording booth and then exits**

"**Ok we are going to sing Rather Be as a group" Rich said**

**~1 Hour Later~**

"**We're a thousand miles from comfort, we have traveled land and sea**

**But as long as you are with me, there's no place I'd rather be**

**I would wait forever, exalted in the scene**

**As long as I am with you, my heart continues to beat" Rich sang**

"**With every step we take, Kyoto to The Bay, Strolling so casually, We're different and the same, get you another name, Switch up the batteries" Kait sang**

"**If you gave me a chance I would take it, It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it, Know with all of your heart, you can't shake me, When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be, N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be" They all sang**

"**We staked out on a mission to find our inner peace**

**Make it everlasting so nothing's incomplete**

**It's easy being with you, sacred simplicity**

**As long as we're together, there's no place I'd rather be" Jimmy sang**

"**When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be" Kait sang**

**~The Next Day In The Kitchen~**

**Everyone had there heads down on the kitchen table sleeping as Kait enters realizing and then exiting **

**~5 Minutes Later~  
><strong>

**Kait re-enters with a bullhorn**

"**WAKE UP" Kait shouts down it as they all wake up and falls off his chair**

"**Meant that" Jimmy said**

"**Sorry" Kait said**

"**Well yesterday was productive" Kait said**

"**How are you so perky are you not exhausted from yesterday?" Rich asked**

"**No in fact I'm more awake than ever" Kait said as everyone flopped and fell asleep again**

"**What'd I say?" Kait said**

_**I got about 2 comments saying that there is too much romantic stuff which I got and I was told to do a chapter with no romantic bits but funny ones so that's what I did please tell me what you think really would appreciate it if you told me what you think is better romantic/funny or both**_


	10. Chapter 10-Sleepover In The Dark

**Sleepover In The Dark**

**It was late at the castle and Rich was walking Kait to the door holding her hand**

"**Ok I'll see you tomorrow" Kait said as she gave Rich a quick kiss suddenly the power went out it was pitch black so Rich got his phone out used the torch**

"**Perfect power cut in a castle" Rich said**

"**It's a bit to dark to walk home now why don't you stay the night you can stay in Dani's room" Rich says**

"**Sure" Kait says as the both walk off **

**~In The Kitchen~**

**Rich and Kait walk in as everyone is sat at the table with candles lit up because of the power cut**

"**Nice one" Rich said**

"**Kait's gonna sleepover here cause it to dark to walk home" Rich said**

"**Who wants to watch a scary movie?" Jimmy said raising a dvd from under the table**

"**ME" Kait said**

"**Sure" Kait said**

"**Yess" Esme said**

"**I'm not so sure master Jimmy" Gabe said**

**~In The Library~**

**Rich and Kait were sat on the couch Rich's arm around Kait, Gabe, Esme, Dylan were sat on the beanbags whilst Jimmy was putting the dvd in and started watching it.**

**~1 Hour Later In The Library~**

**The movie was still playing and everyone except for Jimmy was asleep and watching the movie suddenly the door began to creek…..and creek….and creek**

"**Rich…..Kait wake up" He said throwing a pillow at them as they woke up**

"**What Jimmy?" Kait said**

"**The door" Jimmy said pointing**

"**Yeh it's a door" Rich said as he began to fall back to sleep**

"**No it's creeking" Jimmy said as there was a loud slam downstairs as Rich, Kait and Jimmy looked scared as the rest were still asleep**

"**Ok now I believe you" Kait said as they all got up and exited**

**~At The Entrance~  
><strong>

"**Ok so that was what the draft was and I think this is door that slammed" Kait said as she closed the door and turned to them**

"**But who slammed it" Jimmy said**

"**I don't know" Rich said as Kait face lit up in terror**

"**What is it babe?" Rich said**

"**There was a shadow that just walked across and up the stairs" Kait said as Rich comforted her**

"**Dylan" Rich said as they all ran upstairs**

**~In The Library~**

**Rich, Kait and Jimmy ran into the library as they saw Dylan, Gabe and Esme asleep**

"**Phew" Rich said as the door slammed behind them and Kait ran to it hitting it and turned around**

"**And we're locked in" Kait said as the others woke**

"**What's going on?" Dylan said**

"**Yes master Rich we are trying to sleep" Gabe said politly**

"**There's someone in the castle" Kait said**

"**Well let's go find this hooligan" Gabe said**

"**Yeh let's slap them with the hard cheese" Esme said**

"**Calm down Esme" Kait said**

**"We can't" Jimmy said**

"**Why not?" Dylan asked**

"**Cause they locked us in" Jimmy said**

**~1 Hour Later~**

**Everybody was were they started Rich and Kait on the couch and the rest on the beanbags**

"**How long has it been?" Dylan said**

"**1 hour since we've been locked in here" Rich said**

"**I think we need a mini fridge in here in case this happens so we won't starve" Jimmy said getting up**

"**What you doing Jimmy?" Kait said**

"**I'm gonna break down the door" Jimmy said**

"**With those floppy arms I think we'll be stuck in here another year" Esme laughed and Jimmy didn't care and did it anyway, he bashed against the door….it didn't open, he did it again and this time he ended up on the floor**

"**Meant that" Jimmy said as Rich got up and helped Jimmy up **

"**Ok Dylan, Kait, Esme and Gabe come on we are breaking out of here" he said as they all got up and started to break down the door**

**~5 Minutes Later~**

**They had been trying for 5 minutes….nothing…. they went to barge the door down and suddenly it became open and they all fell out of the door landing on the floor outside**

"**Meant that" Jimmy said as they all got up**

"**Ok he's locked us in the library" Rich said**

"**And made me HUNGRY" Jimmy said thinking the guy would hear him**

"**Now it's personal so we are gonna catch this guy" Rich said**

**~Fast Forward~**

**They are all running around with baseball bats hoping to knock the guy out when they see him, suddenly they saw a guy in a cloak and started to chase him, with Jimmy eating sandwiches and everyone running into doors**

**~2 Hours Later~**

**They all gather in the library except for Jimmy without the guy in the**

**cloak**

"**Did you see who it was Gabe when you poofed in front of him?" Rich**

**asked**

"**Sort of but I didn't recognize him" Gabe said**

"**Where's Jimmy?" Rich said as Jimmy walked in with a shocked face **

"**What is it Jimmy?" Kait asked "Did you see the guy in the cloak?" Rich**

**asked when Jimmy nodded**

"**Do you know who it was?" Dylan asked**

"**It was my dad" Jimmy said**

**~In The Library~  
><strong>

**They were all sat on the floor gathered around Jimmy**

"**When I was 3 my dad left and when I was 10 I learned he was in prison,**

**and I guess he's out now. My dad used to visit around when I was 7 and**

**my mum never let him, because she didn't want him talking to me so I**

**guess he found out I'm here and now my mum can't stop him from**

**talking to me" Jimmy explained**

"**Well do you wanna talk to him?" Rich asked**

"**Yes, I mean I just it's gonna be a lot to take in" Jimmy said as Esme**

**exited and began to shout**

"**Ok Jimmy's dad you both want to talk to each other so if you do come**

**out, I know you've been watching him and we've busted our butts**

**chasing you all night so now it's over come talk to Jimmy or leave the**

**choice is yours but I'm going to bed" Esme shouted tiredly, as she re**

**entered the library and a dark figure followed her in and the all gasped**

**because all the saw was a guy in a cloak. As the man began to**

**remove his hood and Jimmy realized**

"**Hi dad" Jimmy said**

"**Ok so we will leave you lot alone" Kait said as they all left**

**~2 Hours Later~**

**Jimmy and his dad enter the kitchen**

"**Hey guys this is my dad, dad this is Rich, Kait, Dylan, Esme and Gabe" Jimmy said pointing at them all**

"**It's nice to meet you all" Jimmy's dad said**

"**So how do you all know each other" Jimmy dad asked**

"**Well me and Dylan are Jimmy's cousin, Kait lives in the village her dad is the gatekeeper and Esme and Gabe were here before us" Rich said**

"**Anyway I gotta go see ya later Jimmy" Jimmy's dad said as he left**

**~The Next Day~**

**They all meet up in the kitchen**

"**Morning" Rich said**

"**Hi" Kait said as she kissed Rich**

"**Yo" Jimmy said scoffing a sandwich**

"**Last night was eventful" Rich said**

"**Ye the powers back on" Kait said**

"**Jimmy how's your dad?" Rich asked**

"**Good were going to start seeing each other more" Jimmy said**

"**Cool" Rich said**

"**Anyway last night was too eventful I'm going to watch a movie who coming?" Rich said as everyone got up and ran out**

_**I kind of had writers block in this so I would like to give a shout out to FDsecretart for the idea also I tried to incorporate everyone reviews I got because some people said romantic or funny or both so I decided tiny bit romantic and comedy. I've been told by a lot of amazing people write what you want to write, don't try to make other people happy just make you happy with what you write, so I decided to do that please tell me what you think! xxx**_


	11. Chapter 11-Moving Day

**Moving Day**

**Kait entered the kitchen seeing Jimmy sat at the table scoffing a sandwich**

**"****Hey Jimmy where's Rich?" Kait asked**

**"****Garden" Jimmy said as Kait left**

**~In The Garden~**

**Rich was in the garden watering the flowers and hedges with the hosepipe as Kait walks up to him**

**"****Hey babe" Kait says as she kisses Rich**

**"****Hey what's up?" Rich asks**

**"****My dad is making us move back to Manchester" Kait says with a sad expression**

**"****What?When?" Rich asked**

**"****In a week" Kait said**

**"****What?" Rich said**

**"****I know I'm trying to convince him to let me stay" Kait said**

**"****And we will all help I'm not letting you leave without a fight" Rich said as he kissed Kait again, then pointed the hose pipe at her for a moment**

**"****Heyyyy" Kait said as she tried to grab the hosepipe of him and failed, then he kept splashing it at her as she began to run Rich caught her and kissed her as the water went up and down onto them, still kissing.**

**~In The Kitchen~**

**Jimmy still sat there eating away as Esme popped in **

**"****ARRGGG" Jimmy said falling of his chair with his sandwich all over him as Esme laughed, then Kait and Rich entered**

**"****What happened?" Rich asked**

**"****Esme happened" Jimmy said as he got up**

**"****MY SANDWICH" Jimmy shouted, "You owe me a new sandwich" Jimmy said**

**"****If you can catch me" Esme said as she popped out**

**"****Jimmy my dad is making me move back to Manchester and I need everyone's help to change his mind and let me stay**

**"****Well why can't you just not go?" Jimmy said**

**"****Oh yeh" Rich said**

**"****He can't he got a job offer and can't turn it down because it's better pay" Kait said**

**"****Oh" Rich said**

**"****Well if we convince your dad you can live at the castle" Jimmy said**

**"****That's an amazing idea thanks Jimmy" Kait said as they fist bumped**

**"****Ok I'm gonna have to bring my dad to the castle to show him it's completely safe and so he knows you lot" Kait said**

**"****Cool" Rich said**

**"****I'll bring him round tomorrow, anyway I gotta go" Kait said as Kait and Rich kissed then Kait left**

**~The Next Day~**

**Kait enters the castle with her dad **

**"****So dad this is the castle see it's completely safe" Kait said**

**"****Kait I know it's safe" Kait's dad said as she directed her dad everywhere**

**~In The Kitchen~**

**Kait and Kait's dad walk in seeing Jimmy at the table**

**"****Hey Jimmy what you doing?" Kait asked**

**"****Re-making my sandwich Esme destroyed" Jimmy said angrly slapping pieces of cheese,ham and turkey onto his sandwich**

**"****Ok well Jimmy this is my dad, dad this is Jimmy one of the people that inherited the castle" Kait said as the rest walk in**

**"****Oh dad this is Rich the other one who inherited the castle his little brother Dylan and Esme and Gabe" Kait said**

**"****Are they ghosts?" Kait's dad asked**

**"****Yes" Kait said discreetly**

**"****Ok that's it your not staying in a castle with ghosts that's final" Kait's dad said exiting and Kait followed him**

**"****Sounds like Kait's leaving" Jimmy said**

**"****No, come on there's got to be another way we can convince Kait's dad to let her stay" Rich said**

**"****Why don't we invite Lady Kait's father to dinner, give him a cooked meal make the kitchen look nice to show we can look after ourselves and me and Esme can serve dinner considering we don't have an apatite and that we are friendly" Gabe insisted**

**"****Mate that's a perfect idea" Rich said as he began to phone Kait and walked out of the room**

**~The Next Day~**

**Kait, Jimmy, Rich, Esme and Gabe were in the kitchen setting up. Kait and Rich was cooking, Esme and Gabe set the table whilst Jimmy eat a sandwich.**

**"****Ok I need to go and get changed for dinner" Kait said**

**"****Oh yeh we betta to" Rich said to Jimmy**

**"****See ya later" Kait said as she kissed Rich then waved and left**

**~Later That Night~**

**Rich and Jimmy are sat at the table when Kait and Kait's dad enter and they see a full roast dinner on the table**

**"****Wow who cooked this?" Kait's dad said sitting down**

**"****Gabe" Rich said**

**"****The ghost can cook" Kait's dad said**

**"****Yes dad see they are friendly" Kait said**

**"****Ok so if I do let you stay here what about keep Prince William" Kait's dad said**

**"****He can stay here with me" Kait said**

**"****I'll get back to you on it" Kait's dad said as he got up and left**

**"****Well that was riveting" Jimmy said**

**~The Next Day~**

**Kait's dad finally decided to make her leave and Kait was at the castle saying her final goodbye's. Everyone was in the kitchen to let Kait and Rich say goodbye in the library.**

**"****I can't believe your leaving" Rich said holding Kait's hand**

**"Well I can visit during half term I mean it's only 2 hours away" Kait said**

**"****Yeh well I just don't want you to leave" Rich said as they both looked down**

**"****I love you" Kait said**

**"****I love you too" Rich said as they both kissed each other passionately as Jimmy walked in**

**"****Kait your dad's here" Jimmy said as they all walked downstairs**

**"****You ready" Kait's dad said**

**"****I guess" Kait said as she gave Dylan a hug and then Jimmy and then Rich which lasted forever but finally let go**

**"****Bye guys" Kait said nearly crying as her dad looked at her seeing the sadness in her eyes**

**"****Kait can I just talk to you in another room" Kait's dad asked**

**"****Sure" Kait said confused leading him to the library**

**"****What's up dad?" Kait asked**

**"****Well I've seen how much you love it here the castle, the people, the area and I can't take it away from you, some of these here their parents are longer away than me so if they can do it why can't we" Kait's dad said**

**"****Does that mean…."Kait said**

**"****You can stay" Kait's dad said as she hugged him them let go as everyone fell through the door onto the floor then got up and had a group hug.**

**~Later That Day~**

**Kait's dad had left and Kait had some help moving her stuff**

**"****Kait what have you got in here?" Jimmy said**

**"****Not much, now come on everyone" Kait said as everyone followed with 2 bags each**

**"****URGGG" Everyone said as Jimmy stopped and everyone fell over except for him**

**"****Meant that" Jimmy said**

**"****JIMMY" Everyone shouted**

**This one took a bit longer because I couldn't think hope you guys enjoyed it xxx**


	12. Chapter 12-Reunion

**Reunion**

**~In The Library~**

**The music is playing and Jimmy is in the middle of the library dancing when Rich walks in**

**"****Nice moves Jim" Rich said**

**"****Yeh, you wanna learn" Jimmy said**

**"****Sure" Rich said**

**~30 Mins Later~**

**Rich and Jimmy are dancing in the middle of the room when Kait walks in**

**"****Nice" Kait said as they stop**

**Knock Knock**

**As Jimmy, Rich and Kait walk to they door Jimmy opens it and about 10 boys come barging through dancing in the middle of the entrance hall as they stopped Jimmy's face lit up and him and another guy did a handshake.**

**"****J what you doing here?" Jimmy said**

**"****Well Jazz broke his ankle and were having a comp right here we knew you were here so we thought we'd ask if you'd fill in not full time just this once or else we can't qualify" J said**

**"****I don't know man" Jimmy said**

**"****Go on Jimmy" Rich said as Jimmy turned around**

**"****Who are these?" J said "You found another family" J asked**

**"****What's it to do with you?" Jimmy asked "Anyway this is Kait and Cousin Rich" Jimmy said**

**"****Guess that makes you my cousin too" J said**

**"****You two are brothers" Kait asked**

**"****Yeh I'm Jack but everyone calls me J" J said**

**"****How's dad?" Jimmy asked**

**"****Alright not spoke to him in a while but Zack been in touch and said he cool" J said**

**"****Who's Zack?" Rich asked**

**"****Our little brov" J said as Dylan came barging in**

**"****Rich what was that noise I was tryna sleep" Dylan said**

**"****Dylan this is Jimmy's brother and dance crew, guys this is my little brov Dylan" Rich explained**

**"****Nice to meet you little dude" J said pounding his fist with Dylan's**

**"****Oh I almost forgot here you go guys" J said handing 3 tickets to Rich**

**"****What are these?" Kait asked looking at them**

**"****Tickets for the comp, I though since Jimmy's filling in….." J said before he was interrupted**

**"****Might be" Jimmy said**

**"****Might be I thought you guys should come and watch" J said**

**"****Thanks man" Rich said**

**"****Anyway we're going to leave you lot alone to talk" Kait said indicating they were all leaving and then left**

**"****So what'd you say Jimmy?" J said**

**"****Man I don't know I only dance for fun now and after what happened last time, I'm just not ready" Jimmy said**

**"****Come on Jimmy I know that was serious but you still dance right" J said**

**"****Ye but it was never that extreme I just do it lightly and fun" Jimmy said**

**"****Well think about it then man….but for now we need a place to crash" J said**

**"****Come on…"Jimmy said showing the crew to their rooms**

**~In The Library~**

**Kait and Rich are sat on the couch with Rich's arm around Kait and their hands interlocking **

**"****Do you think Jimmy's gonna go through with this?" Kait said**

**"****Yeh why wouldn't he?" Rich said**

**"****No reason" Kait said putting her head down as she got up**

**"****Anyway I need to go and talk to Jimmy about somet bye" Kait said as she left**

**~In The Kitchen~**

**Jimmy was sat at the table scoffing his mouth as Kait walked in**

**"****I thought I'd find you here, where's J?" Kait asked**

**"****Unpacking and using the ballroom to rehearse" Jimmy said**

**"****So are you going to help them out…. I mean after what you told me it sounded pretty serious" Kait said**

**"****Well it was" Jimmy said**

**"****So what are you going to do?" Kait asked**

**"****Don't know what'd you think?" Jimmy asked**

**"****Well do what you want, if your ready to get back to extreme dancing do it, you'll be helping your brother out plus it's for one comp anyway after that you can go back to dancing easy and for fun" Kait said**

**"****Yeh thanks Kait" Jimmy said getting up and throwing his sandwich down to Kait's hand then left**

**"****Ewww" Kait said as Jimmy walked back in a grabbed the sandwich**

**"****Forgot my sandwich" Jimmy said grabbing it then running back out**

**~Later In The Ballroom~**

**The whole crew including Jimmy was dancing in the ballroom when the door opened a little bit and Kait, Rich, Dylan, Esme and Gabe stuck their heads round to have a look as they see about 30 people dancing, doing flips and tricks and then it ended, as Kait, Rich, Dylan, Esme and Gabe walked in clapping**

**"****Nice" Rich said**

**"****So Jimmy you up for this?" Kait asked winking at him indicating that she was talking about his secret**

**"****Yeh" Jimmy said "I think so" **

**"****Cool you guys ready to go" Rich asked**

**"****Let's do this" J said as everyone ran out of the room**

**~At The Comp~**

**"****Ladies, Gentlemen and crews welcome to the Bogmoor nationals of street dance now let's begin" A voice said**

**~2 Hours Later~**

**Everyone had performed except for Jimmy's crew**

**"****Lets give it up for the last crew of the night J-troupe" A voice said as they walked on stage. They began to pop and lock, backflips and front flips along with free styling 5 minutes later they finished**

**~1 Hour Later~**

**"****Ok the results are in and the winner of the Bogmoor Nationals is….J-troupe" A voice said which was followed by lot of cheering as J-troupe walked up on stage to collect their trophy**

**"****Thank you, thank you I'd just like to say thanks to my little bro here even though his accident happened he still overcame it" J said as they left **

**~Later That Night In The Library~**

**Rich and Kait are sat on the sofa with his arm around her whilst Jimmy and the crew are playing video game, Dylan and Esme were messing around and Gabe was playing his instrument.**

**"****So J what did you mean by Jimmy's accident?" Rich asked as Kait and the crew looked at Jimmy**

**"****Well some people already know this….." Jimmy said**

**"****Who?" Rich asked as Jimmy nodded, J-troupe stood up behind him and Kait got up and stood next to Jimmy**

**"****Kait you knew?" Rich asked as she nodded**

**"****Well I told Kait ages ago before you were even here Rich and J-troupe were with me…..what happened is we were performing at a comp in Manchester and this was our most dangerous and extreme one ever I'd been practicing this new move for weeks and never got it wrong once then the day of the comp we went on stage and performed and when I did the stunt it failed, I broke my leg, dislocated my shoulder and after I recovered and came here I never did a serious stunt again" Jimmy said**

**"****Wow that's serious Jim" Rich said as he nodded**

**"****Anyway sad moment over who wants to learn how to dance with a very interesting lesson from us" Jimmy said**

**~In The Ballroom~**

**J-troupe were dancing as Rich, Kait and Dylan ran and joined in as Esme and Gabe popped in they were all dancing to the same routine **


	13. Chapter 13-Together Again

**Together Again**

**It was a Saturday at the castle everything was normal….well as normal as it get's anyway**

**~In Kait's Room~**

**Kait was sat in her room lying on her bed with headphones in, her pyjamas on and singing, when Rich walked in, but Kait didn't see him and carried on singing as he went and lied down next to her on the bed, when she realized she took one of her headphones out and left the other one in**

**"Hey babe" Rich said**

**"Hi" Kait said**

**"What's wrong?" Rich asked**

**"It's nothing…" Kait said as Rich looked at her**

**"Fine it's just that a few years ago me and two of my friends that used to live in Bogmoor Aria and Macy we used to be in a girl group together and I just miss them that's all I've known them all my life" Kait said**

**"Well where are they now?" Rich asked**

**"They moved away just before Dani and Jimmy moved in I have no idea where they are now" Kait said sadly as Rich lay his elbow on the pillow and his hand on his head as he looked at Kait and she looked at him and they kissed, Kait let go stood up and walked to the door opening it**

**"Come on out, I need to get changed" Kait said as he got up and left kissing Kait before he did**

**~In The Studio~**

**Jimmy and Kait are in the studio doing Bogmoor FM**

**"This is a new one from Wiley" Jimmy said grabbing a bag of crisps from under his chair sharing them with Kait as they laughed, Jimmy was laughing so hard he fell of his chair with the bag of crisps flying up into the air and over Jimmy which made Kait laugh so hard**

**"Meant that" Jimmy said laughing, as their was a noise of 2 voices soflty singing as it got closer and closer, Jimmy shot up, 2 girls and Rich walked into the studio as Kait's face lit up and the sound stopped, as Kait walked up to the girls and they all had a group hug**

**"What are you guys doing here?" Kait asked**

**"Well Rich here called us and said that you missed us and missed singing with us and suggested that we pay a visit to the castle" Aria said**

**"Thanks Rich" Kait said **

**"It's so god to see you again" Macy said as Kait, Aria and Macy walked out**

**~Kait's Room~**

**The girls are all sat on the bed in a triangle**

**"So let's here it what's the deal with this place and the people" Aria said**

**"And is Rich available" Macy said**

**"Well Jimmy, Dani and Rich inherited this castle, their all cousins but Dani's in Hollywood cause she's an actor. Dylan is Rich's younger brother and Esme and Gabe are brother and sister and their ghosts." Kait said**

**"GHOSTS" The girls said**

**"Who are you dating out of Jimy, Rich and Gabe?" Aria said**

**"Rich" Kait said as the girls screamed**

**"Lucky" Macy said**

**"So are you still singing?" Macy asked**

**"Yes after we broke up and you girls left I kinda got stage fright but Rich helped me over it" Kait said**

**"Well you guys ready to sing together again" Aria said as they nodded**

**"Do you guys remember your parts?" Macy said as they nodded, Kait grabbed her guitar and started playing**

**~Music plays~  
><strong>

****"We're a thousand miles from comfort, we have traveled land and sea, But as long as you are with me, there's no place I'd rather be" Aria sang**  
><strong>

**"I would wait forever, exalted in the scene, As long as I am with you, my heart continues to beat" Macy sang**

**_"_****With every step we take, Kyoto to The Bay**

**Strolling so casually, We're different and the same, get you another name, Switch up the batteries" Kait sang**

**_"_****If you gave me a chance I would take it**

**It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it**

**Know with all of your heart, you can't shake me**

**When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be**

**N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be _[3x]" All sang_**

**"****We staked out on a mission to find our inner peace, Make it everlasting so nothing's incomplete" Aria sang**

**"It's easy being with you, sacred simplicity, As long as we're together, there's no place I'd rather be" Macy sang**

**"When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be" Kait sang**

**_"_****Hmmmmmmmmmm, hoooooooooo" Aria sang**

**"Be _[9x]" Macy sang_**

**"Yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah, yeah, yeah" Kait sang**

**_"_****If you gave me a chance I would take it**

**It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it**

**Know with all of your heart, you can't shake me**

**When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be**

**N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be _[3x]" All sang_**

**"When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be" Kait softly ended and they all laughed as everyone walked in to the room clapping, as they eavesdropping outside**

**~In The Kitchen~**

**Kait was in the kitchen by the sink as Rich walked in and wrapped his arms around her, as he moved her hair to one side and began kissing her neck, as Macy and Aria were at the door spying on them, as Kait and Rich couldn't see them**

**"So are you happy I told them to come?" Rich asked as Kait turned around to face him with Rich's arms on her waist and Aria and Macy hid**

**"Thank you" Kait said kissing Rich passionately**

**"I love you" Rich said**

**"I love you too" Kait replied**

**~Kait's Room~**

**Kait walked in**

**"Oh Kait I loooovvvveeee you" Aria said **

**"I looooovvvveeeee you too" Macy said as her and Aria laughed**

**"You were watching!" Kait said as they nodded as she sat down on the bed with them**

**"I didn't know you and Rich were that serious" Aria said**

**~In The Studio~**

**Rich and Jimmy were sat at the deck whilst Kait, Aria and Macy were in the booth as Kait was holding her guitar**

**"Ok Bogmoor we have a special surprise for you today peforming live is a new girl group so here we go" Rich said as the music started to play**

**"We don't have to try, To think the same thoughts, We just have a way, Of knowing everything's gonna be ok" Aria sang**

**"We'll laugh 'til we cry, Read each others minds, Live with a smile, Make it all worthwhile, Make it all worthwhile" Kait sang**

**"Life has moments hard to describe, Feeling great and feeling alive**

**Never coming down from this, Mountain we're on, Always knowing we're gonna be fine, Feeling great and feeling alive, Never coming down from this, Mountain were on" All sang**

**"The view is so clear, And it's crazy up here, Life is amazing with you on the ride, We don't wanna sleep, Just wanna stay up**

**There's so much to say, And not enough hours in the day" Macy sang**

**"We'll laugh 'til we cry, Read each others minds, Live with a smile**

**Make it all worthwhile, Make it all worthwhile" Kait sang**

**"Life has moments hard to describe, Feeling great and feeling alive**

**Never coming down from this' Mountain we're on, Always knowing we're gonna be fine, Feeling great and feeling alive, Never coming down from this, Mountain were on" All sang**

**"The feelings so clear, And it's crazy up here, Life is amazing with you on the ride" Kait sang**

**"No time to be lazy, The journey is perfect, The pace is so crazy**

**The race is so worth it, I will be with you, We'll do this together**

**Always together" Aria sang**

**"Life has moments hard to describe, Feeling great and feeling alive**

**Never coming down from this, Mountain we're on, (Mountain we're on), Always knowing we're gonna be fine, Feeling great and feeling alive, Never coming down from this, Never comin' down, Never comin' down, Never comin' down (from this)" All sang**

**"Always knowing were gonna be fine, Feeling great and feeling alive, Never coming down from this, Mountain were on (Never coming down from this)" All sang**

**"The feeling's so clear and it's crazy up here, Life is amazing with you on the ride, The place so is crazy**

**The race is so worth it" Macy sang**

**"Life is amazing with you on the ride" Kait sang **

**~At The Enterance~**

**Everyone was stood at the entrance waiting to say goodbye**

**"You guys really should move back here you know" Kait said**

**"Wish we could" Aria said**

**"We gotta get going" Macy said as her, Aria and Kait had a group hug when Jimmy, Rich and Dylan joined in**

**"Bye" Kait said**

**"Seeya" Aria said**

**"You all better take care of Kait or you'll have to answer to me especially you" Macy said pointing at Rich as Aria dragged her out of the castle**

**"You have some weird friends" Jimmy said**

**"That explains how I have you as one Jimmy" Kait said as they all laughed**


	14. Chapter 14-Prom

**Prom**

**It was a slow day at the castle and Kait, Jimmy and Rich walked into the castle just coming back from school**

**"****So Jimmy who you gonna ask to prom?" Rich asked**

**"****I'm thinking Janet" Jimmy said "Actually I'm gonna do that right now" Jimmy said as he ran off and Kait began to walk as Rich grabbed her hand and pulled her back**

**"****Kait…..would you like to go to prom with me?" Rich asked**

**"****Sure" Kait said as she kissed him and they held hands and they both walked off **

**~In Kait's Room~**

**Kait is in her closet whilst talking to Dani on the tablet**

**"****So Dani which one of these should I wear?" Kait said pulling out two dresses as she showed them to Dani, Dani had a disgusted look on her face**

**"****Kait this is prom not a day out" Dani said**

**"****Well I haven't got anything else and I have no one to go shopping with" Kait said**

**"****Well there are amazing dresses here I will buy you one and mail it to you" Dani said**

**"****Thank Dani you're a legend" Kait said**

**"****Anyway I gotta go were filming a movie called Carrie Potter and I play her best friend" Dani said as she logged off**

**~In The Library~**

**Everyone is in their when Jimmy comes storming in**

**"****Guess who got a date for prom with Janet" Jimmy said**

**"****Zac Secreast" Gabe said**

**"****One it's Zac Efron or Ryan Secreast and second no me she said yes" Jimmy said dancing around the room as he left and their was a big thump, everyone ran outside and saw Jimmy had fallen down the stairs and were laughing**

**"****Meant that: Jimmy said**

**~In The Garden~**

**Kait is In the garden gardening and singing when Rich walks in**

**"****Hey babe" Rich said**

**"****Oh hey" Kait said "What's up?" Kait asked**

**"****Nothing just wanted to see if your ready for the prom in 2 days" Rich asked**

**"****Yeh Dani's sending a dress over from Hollywood it should come today actually you?" Kait said**

**"****Yeh good me and Jimmy are going shopping to get tux's" Rich said**

**"****Wow I never thought I'd see Jimmy shop" Kait said**

**"****Anyway I better go shopping later babe" Rich said as he kissed Kait and walked off**

**~Kait's Room~**

**Kait is stood in her room getting changed whilst Dani is on the tablet**

**"****So what'd you think?" Kait asked Dani as Kait stepped out wearing her prom dress**

**"****Gorgeous" Dani said**

**~At The Shop~**

**Jimmy and Rich are shopping for tux's**

**"****So Jimmy which one you getting?" Rich asked**

**"****I might get this blue one" Jimmy said**

**"****Jimmy…that's for salsa dancing" Rich said laughing**

**"****Well what one are you getting" jimmy asked**

**"****Just a normal, classic one" Rich said**

**"****BOOOORRRRINNNNGGGG at least mine has a little flavour" Jimmy said picking it off the rack and going to the changing rooms**

**~5 Minutes Later~**

**Jimmy and Rich are trying on tux's left, right and centre blue ones, purple ones, black ones, brown one, pink ones and even multi-coloured ones**

**~4 Hours Later~**

**Jimmy and Rich are back at the castle. When Gabe walked up to them**

**"****Master Rich, Master Jimmy have you got you attire for the ball" Gabe asks**

**"****Dude attire are called tux's and it's not a ball it's prom" Rich said**

**~Prom Day~**

**Rich and Jimmy are playing video games in the library when there is a knock at the door and Jimmy goes to answer it**

**~Downstairs~**

**Jimmy answers the door and he sees Janet standing there**

**"****Janet prom isn't until tonight, I'm picking you up and aren't you supposed to wear a dress for prom" Jimmy said**

**"****No I'm not here for that" Janet said**

**"****I'm here for Kait I thought me and her could spend a day getting ready" Janet said**

**"****She's upstairs but I don't think Kait's into all that stuff" Jimmy said**

**"****Well too bad" Janet said as she went upstairs**

**~In The Library~**

**Kait and Rich are sat on the sofa holding hands and Kait's head on Rich's shoulder as Janet walks in**

**"****Hello come on Kait we only have 8 hours to get ready for prom" Janet said grabbing Kait and they exited as Jimmy ran in**

**"****Jimmy what's going on" Rich said**

**"****Janet….Kait….Prom…..8 hours….Get Ready….." Jimmy said out of breath as he collapsed**

**~In Kait's Room~**

**Kait and Janet are putting make up on infront of the mirror, doing each others hair, getting ready….**

**~8 Hours Later It's Prom Time~**

**Rich and Jimmy are waiting downstairs for the prom dates Janet and Kait **

**"****How much longer do they need they've had 8 hours" Jimmy said**

**"****Girls are girls Jimmy" Rich said**

**As Janet walked downstairs wearing a long black dress with the top half with sequins and bottom half flowy black, she got down and stopped next to Jimmy**

**"****Where's Kait?" Rich asked as Janet looked up at the stairs and so did Rich and Jimmy, Kait walked downstairs with her hair curled and to the side wearing a long flowy dress which was purple and blue which was faded together and a sequin belt as Rich was gobsmacked and janet lead Jimmy out the door. As Kait walked up to Rich**

**"****You look beautiful Kait" Rich said**

**"****You don't look to bad either" Kait said as Rich and Kait passionately kissed held hands and made their was to limo which was waiting for them to take them to prom**

**~At Prom~**

**The room was filled with stars and glitter dim lights soft music and people dancing on one side of the room was Jimmy and Janet dancing and the other Kait and Rich dancing**

**"****Kait you look amazing" Rich said**

**"****I know you've said 10 times" Kait said 'But thank you" Kait said as her and Rich kissed passionately for ages**

**"****I have an idea Rich said as he left Kait on the dance floor whilst he went to talk to the teachers and the band, and then back to Kait**

**"****Come on" Rich said leading Kait up to the stage with him**

**"****Hello everyone this is a song you guys should know a dance to and our very own Kait is going to sing for you" Rich said as everyone clapped**

**"****Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah, Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah**

**If we give a little love, maybe we can change the world (change the world)" Kait sang**

**"****You think you're so small, Like you're itty bitty.**

**Just one match in the lights of the city, Walking by strangers on the side of the street, Like a quarter in a cup'll get 'em up on their feet, like, You think you're never gonna make your mark, Sit back and watch the world, while it falls apart, like, Out of sight, out of mind, like, like, It's just a waste of time,, Like, like, like" Kait sang**

**"****Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah, Hey yeah yeah, If we give a little love**

**Maybe we can change the world (change the world), I said**

**Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah, Hey yeah yeah, Sing it if you're with me**

**All you boys and all you girls (all you girls)" Kait and Rich sang**

**"****Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah, Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah, If we give a little love maybe we can change the world (change the world)" Kait sang**

**"****Wish in a well, shooting star in the sky, We can do anything if we try, Can't resurrect Gandhi, resurrect king, But if we put our heads together**

**We can do anything like, You don't have to be a billionaire**

**You don't have to have much to show how much you care, Like give a wink, give a kiss, Like give a little happiness, Like like like" Kait sang**

**"****Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah, Hey yeah yeah, If we give a little love**

**Maybe we can change the world (change the world), I said**

**Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah, Hey yeah yeah, Sing it if you're with me**

**All you boys and all you girls" Kait and Rich sang**

**"****Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah, Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah, If we give a little love maybe we can change the world (change the world)" Kait sang**

**"****Don't let em bring you down now, down now, Don't let em bring you down now, down now, Ain't got nothing but love now, love now, Ain't got nothing but love now, love now, Don't let em bring you down now, down now, Don't let em bring you down now, down now, Ain't got nothing but love now, love now, Ain't got nothing but love now, love now!" Kait sang**

**"****Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah, Hey yeah yeah, If we give a little love**

**Maybe we can change the world (change the world), I said**

**Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah, Hey yeah yeah, Sing it if you're with me**

**All you boys and all you girls (all you girls)" Kait and Rich sang**

**"****Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah, Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah, If we give a little love maybe we can change the world" Kait sang**

**"****Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah, Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah, If we give a little love maybe we can change the world" Kait sang**

**"****Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah" Kait soflty ended**

**Kait and Rich walked of the stage to a applauding crowd as Jimmy and Janet approached**

**"****Kait I never knew you could sing like that" Janet said**

**"****Thanks" Kait said**

**~1 Hour Later~**

**Everyone is dancing and suddenly the fire alarm starts to go off and everyone runs out of the school**

**~Outside The School~**

**Everyone is stood outside**

**"****Well I guess that's ruined" Janet said**

**"****Yeh come on guys let's go home" Kait said**

**"****Actually me and Jimmy will meet you there" Rich said with an idea look on his face**

**~Back At The Castle~**

**Kait and Janet enter the castle to see it decorated like the school realising what Jimmy and Rich had done Kait's runs up to Rich and hugs him and Janet does the same to Jimmy**

**"****Welcome to Bogmoor Castle Prom…." Rich said**

**"****And this time we can join in" Esme said as her, Gabe and Dylan walked in holding the tablet with Dani on Skype with them. Everyone ends the night dancing away to music**

**I had writers block at the start of this but I'd just like to say a big thanks to loulabel02 for the idea of Prom and the fire, she is an amazing writer and check out her chapters Attention Seeker and 5 Years On. Hope you enjoyed my chapter xxx**


	15. Chapter 15-Date

**Date**

**It was a boring day at the castle **

**~In The Library~**

**Everyone was sat around on the couches and beanbags just sat there not doing anything except for Jimmy who was eating**

**"****Jimmy how can you eat at a time like this" Rich asked**

**"****A time like what?" Jimmy said scoffing his face**

**"****Well one it's boiling because it's summer and your sat there in a trackie also there is nothing to do" Dylan said**

**"****Hey I get my best ideas when I'm eating" Jimmy said**

**"****You eat all the time" Kait said**

**"****Exactly….how do think I get my brilliant ideas" Jimmy said as everyone laughed**

**"****If you have so many ideas Master Jimmy why don't you put one down for us…that's what your generation say now isn't it" Gabe said**

**"****Yeh come on Jimmy tell us one of these amazing ideas" Kait said as everyone stared at Jimmy**

**"****Ok…" Jimmy said**

**"****Well hurry up" Esme said**

**"****Ok well cause it's so hot how bout we go to the beach" Jimmy said**

**"****Amazing idea Jimmy there's just one problem me and Gabe can't leave the castle" Esme sarcastically said**

**"****Well me, Rich, Kait and Dylan can go and I'm sure you and Gabe have ghostly things to catch up on" Jimmy said**

**"****Ok all in favour of going to the beach for a few hours say sandwich" Jimmy said**

**"****San…." Dylan began before he was interrupted**

**"****Really Jimmy…..sandwich does your mind ever stop thinking about food" Rich asked**

**"****How bout whoever wants to go raise your hand" Kait said and she, Rich and Dylan raised their hands**

**"****Your ways no fun" Jimmy said raising his hand**

**"****So it's sorted we'll get our stuff and go" Rich said as everyone got up and left except for Esme and Gabe**

**"****I believe sister we have just been ditched" Gabe said trying to be cool**

**~Kait's Room~**

**Kait is in her bedroom wearing demin shorts and a top wearing her blue ruffle bikini underneath, as she was packing things into a beach bag**

**Knock Knock**

**"****Hey Kait it's me" Rich said outside the door as Kait went to open it and then went back to packing her bag**

**"****You ready" Rich asked**

**"****Yep" Kait said grabbing her bag and putting it on her shoulder as she walked out with Rich**

**~At The Enterance~**

**Jimmy, Rich, Kait and Dylan were stood at the door facing Esme and Gabe**

**"****We'll only be a few hours" Kait said**

**"****This not leaving the castle thing is a curse" Esme said shaking her head as the four left and Esme and Gabe were left behind**

**~At The Beach~**

**There were four towels lying on the sand Jimmy, Dylan and Rich were playing volleyball and Kait was sunbathing, suddenly Rich ran up to Kait**

**"****Are you going to play?" Rich asked**

**"****Sure" Kait said as Rich helped her up and they ran to the net**

**"****Ok I have a way of making this interesting…..how about the person who the ball goes to, if they don't hit it they get dunked in the sea" Jimmy said**

**"****I like it" Dylan said**

**"****Let's play then" Rich said as they all began to play**

**~At The Castle~**

**In the kitchen Gabe was on Skype with Dani**

**"****Where is everyone Gabe?" Dani asked**

**"****They have all gone to the beach my lady" Gabe said**

**"****How long have they been gone?" Dani asked**

**"****1 Hour, they said they'd be back in a few hours" Gabe said**

**"****So what are you and Esme supposed to do?" Dani asked**

**"****I don't know" Gabe said**

**"****Well I'm sure you'll think of something, anyway I gotta go I'm filming a new TV show this week it's called Come Shine With Me" Dani said logging off**

**~At The Beach~**

**They were all playing when Jimmy missed the ball**

**"Go on Jimmy this was your idea" Kait said as Jimmy took his top off, ran to the sea and did a backflip in to the water, then ran back out to play volleyball again, they carried on playing and this time Kait dropped the ball**

**"****Go on Kait" Dylan said as she hesitated and Rich picked Kait up and carried her to the ocean and dropped her in**

**~Later At The Castle~**

**Jimmy, Kait, Rich and Dylan returned as Gabe and Esme were there to welcome them**

**"****Hello how was the beach?" Gabe asked**

**"****Fun actually" Kait said as she ran upstairs to get changed and so did everyone else**

**~Kait's Room~**

**Kait was in her room unpacking her bag when Rich walked in**

**"****Hey babe" Rich said**

**"****Hi" Kait said**

**"****Did you enjoy the beach?" Rich asked**

**"****Yeh apart from being thrown into the ocean" Kait said looking at Rich as he walked up to her and put his arms around her waist and hers around his neck**

**"****You enjoyed that though didn't you?" Rich said as they both laughed and kissed**

**"****I was thinking how about me and you go see a movie tonight" Rich asked**

**"****Sure" Kait said**

**~That Night~**

**Kait and Rich walk into the library where everyone is**

**"****See you guys later" Kait said**

**"****Where are you going?" Esme said**

**"****Cinema" Rich said as they left**

**~At The Cinema~**

**Kait and Rich are sat watching Ouija**

**"****Why aren't you scared?" Rich asked**

**"****Not all girls are scared of horror movies" Kait asked **

**"****Yeh I've begin to realize that" Rich said**

**"****What were you expecting me to get scared and snuggle into you" Kait said looking at Rich**

**"****No…pfffttt" Rich said as Kait snuggled into him and he put his arm around her**

**~Back At The Castle~**

**Kait and Rich return from the castle and head upstairs as they are on the stairs Jimmy approaches**

**"****Hey guys how was it?" Jimmy asked**

**"****Brill you should take Janet" Rich said**

**"****I wish" Jimmy said as Kait and Rich carried on walking**

**~Kait's Room~**

**Kait and Rich enter Kait's room**

**"****Thanks for that" Kait said leaning against her bed**

**"****Anytime" Rich said as he walked closer to Kait putting one arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him**

**"****Night babe" Rich said**

**"****Night" Kait said as Rich began to kiss her and she kissing him back, it seemed to last forever, but it finally ended they stopped kissing but Rich still had hold of Kait**

**"****I love you" Kait said**

**"****Love you too babe" Rich said as they had one last kiss and Rich left**

**I'd just like to thank loulabel02 for some of the ideas in this chapter. Hope you all enjoy it, I know there are a lot of romantic bits in this one I will try not to make so many in the next chap. If you have any ideas please tell me xxx**


	16. Chapter 16-Christmas

**Christmas**

**~In the Library~**

**It was Christmas Eve and everyone was happy. Jimmy was in the library **

**"****JIMMMYYYYY" Rich shouted from the bottom of the stairs**

**"****Uh oh" Jimmy said as Rich walked in**

**"****Jimmy what are these?" Rich asked holding up some cards that looked like they had been written by a 2 year old**

**"****Invitations" Jimmy said**

**"****Yeh I know that, what happened to them, they look like they've been written by a 2 year old" Rich said**

**"****Well I couldn't be bothered and Dylan was bored soo…." Jimmy said**

**"You got Dylan to write them" Rich said**

**"****I can redo them if you want" Jimmy asked**

**"****Na it's ok" Rich said exiting**

**~In The Kitchen~**

**Kait is sat at the table on the phone to Leo, when rich walks in, and kisses Kait on the cheek**

**"****I gotta go Leo bye" Kait said as she put down the phone and stood up**

**"****Are they the invites? let's see" Kait asked as she took them out of Rich's hand and looked at them**

**"****When did Jimmy handwriting turn into a 2 year olds" Kait asked**

**"****Since he got Dylan to do it" Rich said**

**"****These need redoing" Kait said as Rich nodded**

**"****I'll do it" Kait said**

**"****Are you sure?" Rich asked**

**"****Sure" Kait said "I'll get started now" Kait said as she walked out, and Gabe walked in**

**"****Good morning Master Rich" Gabe said**

**"****Hey Gabe" Rich said**

**"****Master Rich I was wondering whether me and Esme would be able to attend this Christmas ball" Gabe asked**

**"****Yeh Gabe you and Esme can come to the Christmas party" Rich said**

**"****Oh joy" Gabe said as he poofed out**

**~Kait's Room~**

**Kait is sat in her room at her desk writing the invitations when Rich walks in **

**"****Hey babe how are the invitations coming?" Rich asked**

**"****Great I've just finished" Kait said "Take a look" Kait said holding one up as Rich took it out of her hand**

**"****Wow these are amazing Kait" Rich said as he grabbed the rest of them**

**"****Now they just need to be given out" Rich said as Kait stood up and took half from him **

**"****Let's go then" Kait said**

**~Around The Village~**

**Kait and Rich are running around the village handing the invitations out to people**

**~Back At The Castle In Gabe And Esme's Room~**

**Esme is in the room as Gabe poofs in**

**"****Esme I have some riveting news" Gabe says**

**"****What is it?" Esme said**

**"****Master Rich said that me and you can attend the Christmas ball" Gabe says**

**"****Yes PARTY….PARTY….PARTY" Esme sang**

**~In The Library~**

**Everybody is in the library when Jimmy walks sadly in**

**"****Jimmy what's wrong?" Rich asks**

**"****Janet just broke up with me" Jimmy said**

**"****Broken you" Gabe said running up to Jimmy "What has she broken?" Gabe said**

**"****Not broken me, broke up with me" Jimmy said as Gabe sat back down**

**"****I'm sorry Jimmy" Kait said**

**"****Hey the good side is you don't have to buy her a Christmas present now" Esme said**

**"****Esme" Gabe said "Can't you see that Jimmy is upset because of this girl has broken him" Gabe said as Jimmy hit his head against the wall**

**~Christmas Day~**

**The gang spent the morning opening their Christmas presents and they spend the afternoon setting up for the party. With music playing the gang are hanging up tinsel and decoration, whilst Jimmy is trying to hang up the lights he gets tangled by them and falls down **

**"****Meant that" Jimmy says as everyone laughs at him**

**"****HELP" Jimmy says struggling to breathe as everyone bends down to untangle him**

**~2 Hours Later~**

**Everyone goes upstairs to get changed into a Christmas themed outfits**

**~Later At The Party~**

**Everyone is dressed up and having fun. Rich is looking for Kait when he suddenly sees her approach in a Ms Claus outfit. Red dress with white feathers at the bottom, around the neck and at the bottom of the sleeves and a black belt, with long black boots and a Santa hat.**

**"****Wow you can make any holiday costume look amazing" Rich said**

**"****Thanks" Kait said as Rich pulled out a box and gave it to Kait**

**"****What's this?" Kait asked**

**"****Open it" Rich said, as she opened it she pulled out a gold necklace with a music note on the bottom of it, Rich took it from here and she turned around whilst he put it on her and moved her hair to one side, after he put it on her he left her hair at one side and began to kiss her on the neck, and she turned around and began to kiss him just as Jimmy came and broke it up**

**"****You guys can smooch later but first did you send an invite to Janet" Jimmy asked**

**"****Yeh" Kait replied "Why?" Kai asked**

**"****Well she hasn't turned up" Jimmy said**

**"****Jimmy I don't think I've ever seen you like this" Kait said**

**"****Hah very funny" Jimmy said as he left**

**~Later on~**

**Kait is stood talking to Esme when Rich walks up to Kait at the other side of her and Esme leaves and Kait looks up, and Rich does to realizing there is mistletoe above them and they share a passionate kiss**

**"****You know I really do like this holiday" Rich said as they both laughed, suddenly Esme popped in**

**"****Merry Christmas" Esme said**

**"****Ahhhhhh" Kait screamed**

**"****Esme don't do that" Rich said**

**"****I loooveee being a ghost" Esme said as she poofed out**

**~After The Party~**

**Jimmy is cleaning up as Rich walks in**

**"****Hey man I'm sorry Janet didn't turn up" Rich said**

**"****Na it's ok" Jimmy said**

**"****You ok here" Rich asked**

**"****Yeh" Jimmy said**

**"****K I'm gonna go help Kait out in the kitchen" Rich said as he left and Jimmy was left cleaning with a broom. Suddenly the front door opened and stood there was none other than Janet, she ran straight into Jimmy's arm**

**"****Jimmy I'm so sorry for breaking up with you" Janet said "Can you forgive me?" She asked**

**"****Of course" Jimmy said pulling her in closer as Kait and Rich stood at the door watching them**

**I have massive writers block at the moment so I'd just like to give a shout out to loulabel02 for ideas xxx**


	17. Chapter 17-Power Cut

**Power Cut**

**~In The Library~**

**Janet and Jimmy were sat on the couch having a talk**

**"The reason I broke up with you Jimmy was just…I don't know I guess I was just confused" Janet said**

**"Confused about what?" Jimmy asked**

**"I don't know about us" Janet said**

**"It's ok now, I hope everything is clear now" Jimmy said**

**"Yeh it is" Janet said**

**~In The Kitchen~**

**Dylan is sat at the table playing on his nintendo whilst Esme is watching him and Gabe is fascinated by it, whilst Kait and Rich were washing the dishes**

**"So Master Dylan this is what exactly?" Gabe asked**

**"A Nintendo" Dylan said**

**"Yeh Gabe keep up" Esme said suddenly Rich splashes Kait with foam from the dishes, as Dylan, Gabe and Esme see, as Kait and Rich turn to each other**

**"Uh oh" Esme said as she poofed out**

**"Goodbye" Gabe said poofing out as Dylan just sat there looking left and right where Gabe and Esme were sat, then he ran out. Kait and Rich began to splash each other with the water out of the sink as Gabe, Esme, Dylan, Jimmy and Janet watched from the door. Suddenly all the water ran out of the sink, just as Kait ran to the sink and grabbed the bucket full of water and tipped it over Rich**

**"ooooooooooooo" Everyone else said, just then Rich tilted his head down to Kait and shook his head making the water go all over her as they both laughed**

**~Kait's Room~**

**Kait is in her room brushing her wet hair, because she had just had a shower to get rid of the foam, when Rich walks in**

**"I can't believe you chucked a whole bucket of water over me" Rich said**

**"Believe it" Kait said as she stood up walked to Rich and began kissing him, the kiss lasted forever….until the power went out and they stopped**

**"Brill" Kait said as she grabbed a torch out of her dresser**

**"Come on we better find the others" Rich said grabbing the torch out of Kait's hand, as he held her hand and they walked out to find the others**

**~In The Library~**

**Rich and Kait enter seeing loades of candles and torches as they see the faces of everyone else Jimmy, Janet, Esme, Gabe and Dylan**

**"Took you long enough" Esme said**

**"What are we supposed to do now?" Jimmy asked**

**"We have no wifi" Jimmy said**

**"No lights" Dylan said**

**"No TV" Esme said**

**"NO WIFI" Jimmy said**

**"Calm down…especially you Jimmy…ok we may have no power but…." Rich said**

**"I have an idea…..how about until the power comes back on we have a competition" Kait said**

**"What kind of competition?" Jimmy asked**

**"Ok well we do boys v girls whoever can pull off the best prank on the opposing team before the power comes back on wins…and because we don't know when that is that makes it better" Kait said**

**"I like it" Jimmy said**

**"Ok so all girls on this side all boys on the other" Rich said as the girls went on one side and the boys on the other**

** "Wait there's more boys than girls" Rich said**

**"That just means we don't need lots of people to make up one brain" Kait said**

**"Ok so girls will take the library as the base" Kait said**

**"Dibs on the kitchen" Jimmy said **

**"Guess we have the kitchen" Rich said as all the boys were about to leave they all fell over **

**"1 to the girls" Janet said as the boys got up and hopped out**

**"Ok girls… let's move the furniture" Kait said, as the girls moved the couches and beanbags around towards the door blocking it so no body could get in**

**~In The Kitchen~**

All the boys were moving the tables and chairs around the door so nobody could get in when they realized there was another door

**~In The Library~**

**The girls had a big piece of paper in the middle of the room with the rooms and corridors in the castle, it looked like a proper CIA map**

**"Kait where did you learn to do this?" Janet asked**

**"Oh I just know" Kait said**

**"Ok so Janet you'll head to the front of the door and distract them whilst Esme poofs in and put's the prank up" Kait said**

**"What about you?" Janet asked**

**"I'll stay here just in case Gabe decideds to pop in for a chat and if so I'll have a surprise waiting" Kait said "Take these walkie talkies so we can communicate just don't talk whilst they are there" Kait said**

**"Where did you get these from?" Esme asked**

**"They were Leo's" Kait said**

**"Ready" Kait said**

**"Ready" Janet said as her and Esme jumped over the couches and left**

**~Kitchen~**

**Jimmy, Rich, Dylan and Gabe are sat behind the table blocking the door**

**"Ok Gabe off you go" Rich said as Gabe poofed out**

**Just as Janet walked up to the kitchen door and Esme poofed in unseen**

**"Janet?" Jimmy said**

**"You should be in the library" Rich said**

**"Well we were ust wondering you know how the girls have the library and the boys have the kitchen what are we supposed to do for foos" Janet asked**

**~Library~**

Kait was sat facing the window holding something that couldn't be seen, as Gabe poofed outside the door to see where she was as he saw her he poofed in behind her unseen or so he thought. Suddenly she turned around holding a paintball gun

**"Kait….." Gabe said as she squirted him with glue as chicken feathers fell on him**

**~Kitchen~**

**Janet is still at the door, then Esme poofs out giving Janet the thumbs up saying it's ready**

**"So can we have some….just a few sandwiches will do" Janet said**

**"I guess" Rich said as the three boys stood up and walked to the fridge, they opened it and grabbed 6 sandwiches and Dylan put it down on the table and walked back to the fridge**

**"Just 2 more" Janet said, just then blue goop fell down from above the fridge all over the boys**

**"Thanks boys" Janet said grabbing the 6 sandwiches and skipping away as they closed the fridge and Gabe poofed back in**

**"Let me guess Kait" Rich said asking Gabe if Kait did this to him**

**"You have a violent lady Master Rich" Gabe said**

**"Esme?" Gabe asked**

**"Oh yeh" Jimmy said suddenly a voice came out of nowhere**

**"2 to the girls" A voice said**

**~Later In The Library~**

"Nice one girlies but what about them they are going to prank us" Esme said

**"Let em" Kait said**

**"WHAT?" Janet said**

**"If we let them prank us they'll feel proud, and then we prank them but we do a bad prank one they can turn around on them, and then when they prank us we can stop it and give them a prank" Kait said**

**"What about the power we don't know when it's going to come back on" Janet said**

**"Yes we do" Kait said as Esme and Janet looked confused as Kait grabbed some technical phone and a laptop out of her bag. As she plugged her phone into her laptop and a logo flew across the screen and a timer came up**

**"Ok so whilst you were doing that I hacked into the closest power station to tell us when the power comes back on we have 5 hours and I planned out the pranks and their timing as long as we do it in a certain amount of time we should get the last prank" Kait said as a map came up with moving dots**

**"What's that?" Kait said**

**"I placed trackers on them that's how I knew Gabe was coming" Kait said**

**"What else is in there?" Esme asked**

**"Smoke bombs and paint bombs which should come in handy, a pair of sunglasses I will use which has a timer and map of the castle showing the trackers and some other stuff" Kait said**

**"Oh ok guys they are heading to us now I have a feeling they are going to do what we did to them, so lets let them" Kait said putting the stuff away as Jimmy, Dylan and Rich approached them**

**"Where's Gabe?" Janet asked**

**"Holding down the fort just incase Esme decides to pop down" Jimmy said**

**"What do you want?" Esme said**

**"Our phones we left them here" Rich said**

**"Ok" Kait said as the 3 girls got up and when to get them when they lifted them up, a net grabbed them and hung them from the ceiling**

**"Thanks guys" Rich said climbing over the couches and grabbing the phones then left**

**"How are we supposed to get out?" Janet asked**

**"Easy" Esme said as she popped out and realized the rope as Janet and Kait were slammed on the floor**

**"Sorry" Esme said**

**~Kitchen~**

"Ok 2-1 to the girls if we stop this one now it's 2-2" Rich said

**Suddenly the boysbheard footsteps coming down the corridor, as Esme popped in and tried to hit Gabe with a pie it backfired and she got it in her face and as Janet and Kait tried to do the same Rich and Jimmy threw it in their faces**

**~In The Library~**

"Ok so the plan has worked, so now we have 2 hours left let's get planning" Esme said

**"How about soap and water?" Kait said**

**"What do you mean?" Janet asked**

**"My little brother Leo played this on me, what he did is set a trip wire and when I set it off a soapy bubbles came down on me and then 5 seconds later water came down on me I think we should do this but make it fill the whole kitchen" Kait said**

**"Devious" Esme said "Let's go set it up" Esme said**

**~1 Hour Left~**

Esme had sneakily set it up the prank and they were just waiting so they went downstairs and watched through they wall with Kait's x-ray glasses. They watched them walk about and Kait saw the wire's after 30 mins one of them set it off and soapy foam fell down on them 5 seconds later so did a bunch of water

**"Watch this" Esme said as a few seconds later after that there was a massive gust of wind in the kitchen**

**"My treat" Esme said as all the girls laughed and walked to the door clapping**

**"That was fun" Kait said**

**"Well the power hasn't come back on yet" Rich said**

**"Wellll….10…9…..8…7….6….5…..4…..3….2….1" Kait said as the power came back on**

**"How did you know that?" Rich asked**

**"I'll tell you all later but now I think we need to tidy up so the girls will take the library and you guys are ok with the kitchen right?" Kait asked as the girls walked away**

**~2 Hours Later In The Library~**

**"Ok so how did you know all that?" Jimmy asked**

**"Well" Kait said as she took everything out of her bag, she layed the big plan out for the first prank and the glasses, she plugged her phone into her laptop which once again showed the logo fly across and then a timer and the trackers**

**"Ok so this map is the one for our first prank and then I showed the girls the timer" Kait said**

**"How did you get the time?" Dylan asked**

**"Wellll" Kait said**

**"She hacked into the closest power station" Esme said**

**"ESME" Janet said**

**"You hacked" Jimmy said**

**"Yeh then I placed trackers on you so we knew where you were that's how I saw Gabe coming and got him" Kait said**

**"Hold on where did you get all this equipment from Kait" Rich asked as she tried to avoid the question**

**"Kait?" Janet asked**

**"KAIT" Esme shouted**

**"Ok…ok….I'll tell you my uncle works for MI6 and my cousin works for CIA so they give me all this cool equipment" Kait said**

**"AWESOME" Everyone said**

**"I think I know what were doing tomorrow" Rich said**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it I'd just like to say thanks once again to loulabel02 for the idea of powercut and pranks also I watched the movie Storm Breaker which is an MI6 film so I kinda got carried away with it in my next one there will be stuff like this too and I know Kait doesn't like do all this but this is FF so it can be as ridiculous as I want it to be. Anyway hope you enjoyed it xxxx**


	18. Chapter 18-Daydream

**Daydream**

**~In The Garden~**

**Everyone except for Esme and Gabe were outside in the garden hanging out**

**"****Hey Kait do you remember that time the power went off and that man came to Bogmoor saying he was inheriting the castle but turned out he was a ghost" Jimmy asked**

**"****Yeh" Kait said**

**"****What happened to him?" Dylan asked**

**"****Well we told him and he crossed over to the other side and if he didn't he would come every year" Kait said "Do you also remember that time you took a pig from my dads farm, named it Squeakers and tried to hide it from me so it couldn't be eaten…..that was also the day you went vegetarian" Kait said**

**"****Jimmy…..vegetarian" Rich said "I don't believe it" Rich said acting faint**

**"****Haha very funny" Jimmy said "But it was so cute" Jimmy said**

**"****Oh there was also that time we cancelled the concert but JIMMY forgot to tell Jedward so they came and we had to put on a fake concert" Kait said**

**"****How many times do you mess up Jimmy?" Dylan asked**

**"****10…a day" Jimmy said**

**"****You guys have had a lot of great times here" Rich said**

**"****Yeh we have" Kait said**

**"****Anyway flashback time over who wants to watch a movie" Kait asked**

**"****Me" Dylan said sticking his hand up**

**"****Me toooo" Jimmy said**

**"****Sure" Rich said as everyone got up and went to the library**

**~In The Library~**

**Everyone was sat down in the library waiting to watch the movie**

**"****HURRY UP JIMMY" Rich shouted as Jimmy ran in**

**"****Yeh yeh" Jimmy said**

**~1 Hour Later~**

**Everyone was asleep and Rich woke up alone**

**"****Kait, JIMMY, Dylan…..anyone" Rich said rubbing his eyes suddenly Dani popped up in white jeans, white top and white shoes**

**"****Dani" Rich said**

**"****Yep" Dani said**

**"****Are you dead?" Rich asked**

**"****No" Dani said**

**"****Am I?" Rich asked**

**"****No…your dreaming Rich and in this dream I'm showing you what it would be like if no one came to the castle, what their lives would be like" Dani said**

**"****Probably pretty boring with out Jimmy" Rich said**

**"****Anyway come one first Esme and Gabe" Dani said as she poofed them into their room**

**"****Where are they?" Rich said**

**"****Exactly….they waited so long for people to come and buy or inherit it and no one did so they decided not to wait around and crossed over" Dani said "Who do you wanna see next?" Dani asked**

**"****What happened to you?" Rich asked**

**"****Me" Dani said as she poofed them into Dani's House as they were all running around Dani, Max, Ben and her friends**

**"****I never left the house, never came to Bogmoor" Dani said**

**"****Ok so if that's you, Esme and Gabe what about Dylan" Rich asked**

**"****Well" Dani said poofing them to Rich's house**

**"****Nothing he carried on with his normal life and so did you" Dani said "Kinda boring so far right" Dani said**

**"****Yeh I mean nothing really would change massively if none of us came" Rich said**

**"****Well Jimmy and Kait's life did" Dani said as she poofed to a stage**

**"****What going on here" Rich asked**

**"****Well cause he never came to Bogmoor he joined J-Troupe and went on tour with them his life changed massively, J-Troupe are pretty much famous" Dani said**

**"****Wow" Rich said "What about Kait?" He asked as Dani poofed them to the stables where Kait was grooming her horse**

**"****So what nothing changed?" Rich said**

**"****Well it did you and Kait never went out" Dani said suddenly someone walked up to Kait and they kissed**

**"****And she got a new boyfriend" Dani said**

**"****Ok can we go now I don't wanna see this" Rich said as Dani poofed them to the castle**

**"****See if no one came to the castle my life would have stayed the same, Esme and Gabe would have crossed over, none of us would have known about ghosts, you and Dylan wouldn't change, Jimmy would be famous and Kait would have a different boyfriend" Dani said**

**"****Wow I never really thought what would've happened if we never came" Rich said**

**"****Well maybe you should, maybe everyone should, everyone should be thankful you have each other you and Kait should appreciate what you have with each other I mean some couples don't have that, you and Jimmy's friendship, Dylan and Esme's friendship, mine and Gabe's relationship, mine and Kait's friendship…..if no one came you and them wouldn't have any of this" Dani said**

**"****Yeh I guess" Dani said**

**"****Don't guess you know what would happen so when you wake up make sure you don't take anything for granted especially Kait" Dani said**

**"****Thanks Dani" Rich said**

**"****No problem anyway you better go" Dani said**

**~In The Library~**

**Rich wakes up with everyone around him, realising his dream is over…he sees Kait next to him and remembers what Dani said so Rich has an idea**

**~2 Hours Later At Night~**

**Rich re-enters the library everyone is still asleep and Rich goes to wake Kait up **

**"****Pssttt Kait" Rich said nudging her**

**"****What?" Kait said sleepily**

**"****Come with me" Rich said grabbing her hand as they walked out of the library**

**~In The Garden~**

**In the garden it was dark but there was lights and flowers everywhere it looked perfect there was also a table with food on a candlelight dinner. Rich lead Kait to it and pulled her chair out for her**

**"****Wow Rich this is amazing" Kait said rubbing her shoulders**

**"****Here take this" Rich said taking his jacket off and putting it over Kait**

**"****Thanks" Kait said smiling at him as he looked into her big blue eyes, and then sat down**

**"****So what made you do all of this?" Kait asked starting to eat**

**"****Well when we were all asleep I had a dream of what it would be like if we never came to the castle" Rich said**

**"****Well what was it like" Kait asked**

**"****Well Esme and Gabe crossed over, Dani was still at her house, me and Dylan were normal, Jimmy was famous, and you had a different boyfriend" Rich said**

**"****Interesting" Kait said**

**"****And Dani said not to take everything for granted and appreciate what I have especially you, so when I woke up I had an idea" Rich said as Kait stared at him smiling**

**"****What?" Rich said**

**"****This" Kait said standing up grabbing Rich's hand making him stand up, as she began to kiss him…..then it began to rain as they looked up they laughed then looked at each other and carried on kissing**


End file.
